Un enfer au goût sucré
by Mymyx1808
Summary: Edward était parti, j'étais seule et vide à l'intérieur... J'étais détruite... Je n'étais pas assez bien pour ce monde que j'avais tant souhaité. Je faisais le malheur de mon père et j'avais même découragé Jacob qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour moi. Il avait tout simplement abandonné... Mais… Les problèmes n'étaient pas encore fini, dont Laurent et Victoria. UA vampire, J/B
1. Chapter 1 tout recommence

**Bonjour je vous présente ma toute première fiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'accepte toutes les critiques car je souhaite m'améliorer. Merci beaucoup à vous et bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Nouveau départ peu commun.**

PDV de Bella

Je me réveillai encore trempé de sueur avec un bon mal de gorge. J'avais encore fais un cauchemar cette nuit et encore hurlé. Mon père ne venais plus me voir dans la nuit, il prenait des somnifères pour enfin dormir et laissait la crise passer, c'était devenu une habitude.

Je me levai pour prendre une douche comme tous les matins et pouvoir me réveiller correctement. Dans la salle de bain, je faisais mon possible pour ne pas me regarder dans le miroir car je ne supportais plus la vue de mon corps qui était devenu immonde et répugnant à mes yeux. Une fois la douche fini je descendis rejoindre mon père dans la cuisine.

« - Bonjour Bella, tu déjeunes avec moi ?

- Non désolés papa je vais au lycée directement, j'ai pas trop faim de toute manière.

- D'accord... Me dit il avec un regard rempli de tristesse. »

J'avais perdu l'appétit depuis le moment où j'avais perdu Edward et les personnes qui m'étaient cher ainsi que lorsque je su que je ne représentais rien à leurs yeux.

Je pris la direction de mon lycée, une routine que je faisais pour ne pas devenir folle. Après 6 mois dans ma chambre sans y bouger, j'avais pris conscience que si je continuais comme ça je ferais encore plus souffrir les personnes qui étaient toujours là pour moi. J'avais déjà perdu Jacob,mais je ne souhaitais pas aussi perdre mon père qui était à présent découragé et ne me supportait plus. Je ne voulais pas être de nouveau rejeté... Je ne le supporterais pas. Depuis le départ d'Edward, beaucoup ont voulu tenter leurs chances auprès de moi comme Mike, mais je souffrais trop et ne voulais pas d'avantage de peine, je ne voulais plus avoir mal. J'avais découvert une nouvelle amitié forte et solide avec Angela. En effet elle avait connu une chose similaire à la mienne et j'avais pu, grâce à elle, me confié un petit peu sur mon ressenti et mes souffrance, je ne pensais pas trouver une si bonne écoute auprès d'elle. Depuis nous restâmes toujours ensemble, souvent loin de notre ancien groupe. On restait toutes les deux, souvent sans parler car on en avait pas besoin pour être bien, la présence de l'une faisait du bien à l'autre. Les jours s écoulaient comme ça avec toujours autant de douleur qui ne diminuait pas. Que devais-je faire pour l'oublier ?

Depuis quelque jours je me sentais observé, mais je ne voyais jamais rien. Pendant un moment je m'étais dis que c'était peut être un des Cullen mais j'avais vite oublié l'idée... Ils m'avaient oubliés eux...

Arrivé en cours, Angela vit tout de suite que j'avais passé une mauvaise nuit et voyais que j'étais préoccupée.

« Bella qu'y a t il ? Tu es toute pâle.

- Oui je sais, je ne me sens pas bien en ce moment et j'ai encore passé une mauvaise nuit.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas tout n'est ce pas ?

- Toujours dans ma tête ma petite Angie, oui en effet en ce moment je me sens … comme... observé et suivit partout où je vais.

- Ah bon ? Tu penses que c'est lui ?

- Non je pense surtout que ma tête débloque et que je commence à avoir des hallucinations. Je pense qu'au fond de moi, je voudrais que ça soit lui, mais je dois juste m'imaginer des choses.

- Bella... Je sais que tu l'aimes plus que tout, mais lui, il ne t'aimait pas, pas après ce qu'il t'a fait ! S'il t'aimait vraiment tu crois qu'il t'aurait laissé seule tout ce temps ? Presque 1 an ?

- Non tu as sûrement raison...

- Il faut que tu l'oublies !

- Je veux bien Angie mais comment tu veux que j'y parvienne ? Comme tu dis ça fait presque 1 an que j'essaie et n'y arrive pas...

- Il faut que tu fasses comme un deuil, que tu ailles dans un lieu symbolique et que tu dises adieu à ton passé et à lui.

- Je devrais peut-être faire ça mais c'est dans la forêt et je ne souhaite plus y aller depuis...

- Si tu veux vraiment, je peux t'accompagner.

- C'est loin...

- Oui mais je suis là pour toi, on est amie. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Alors c'est d'accord, on fait ça ce week end si tu veux.

- Ok, je viendrais te chercher chez toi en voiture et on ira ensemble dans la mâtiné pour ensuite faire un tour à Port-angeless pour ce changer les idées. »

Angela a toujours été là pour moi même dans les moments où je ne le voulais pas. Elle m'a jamais lâché,alors que je lui avais dis des choses horribles pour la faire partir loin de moi quand je voulais être seule. J'ai tellement à me faire pardonner auprès d'elle... Mais elle ne m'en à jamais tenu rigueur et me comprenait.

.

.

.

On est samedi et Angela allait arriver dans quelques minutes. Je descendis dans le salon et vis Charlie se préparer pour aller au boulot.

« Bella, donc tu fais attention, vous éloignez pas dans la forêt, tiens moi au courant. Je suis de garde ce soir donc on se voit demain matin.

- Ok papa ne t'inquiète on ne va pas rester longtemps dans les bois. »

Je l'embrassai et sortis avec lui car Angela venait d'arriver. Je montai dans sa voiture.

« Alors on va où exactement ?

- Dans une clairière, c'est un peu loin et on devra faire un bout à pied...

- Ok... Heureusement que j'avais prévu le coup. Ria t elle. »

On faisait le chemin sans parler, elle savait que je devais faire le point au fond de moi. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit et n'avais fait que penser à ce moment qui approchait. Le moment où je devrais dire adieu à mon passé et construire quelque chose de nouveau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, arrivait le moment où on ne pouvait pas aller plus loin en voiture, on sortit donc pour continuer à pied.

Je sentais, au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, qu'Angela commençait a perdre courage et grognait doucement dans sa barbe.

« Je suis désolé Angie...

- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est mes pieds qui souffrent pour le moment mais c'est loin quand même... Tu ne pouvais pas trouver plus proche genre... ton jardin ? »

Je souriais doucement et continuais à avancer. Et oui j'avais retrouvé le sourire depuis que j'avais connu Angela, je pouvais dire que j'avais retrouvé un semblant d'humour.

On arriva enfin et j'entendis Angela se figer.

« Ouah, je comprends pourquoi tu venais là avec lui, c'est très beau et très... romantique.

- Oui...

- Désolée vas y je te laisse tranquille, je t'attends. »

Je la voyais s'éloigner, toujours dans la clairière, pour me laisser un peu d'intimité avec mes sentiments. Elle s'était assise par terre et avait mis ses écouteurs pour pouvoir profiter du paysage dans un fond musicale.

J'étais enfin seule... Que pourrais je faire ? Je repensais à tous ces moments dans ses bras, tous ses baisers, tous ses « je t'aime » murmuré dans le creux de l'oreille et je sentais les larmes monter aux yeux. Je ressentais toutes mes douleurs revenir d'un coup et me poignarder le cœur. Je tombai au sol et me mis à pleurer seule avec mon cœur brisé. Je savais qu'Angela ne viendrait pas car elle sentait que j'avais besoin de ça pour enfin tourner la page. Je restai comme ça, dans cette position, sans bouger, regardant au loin, ne fixant rien de particulier. Quand je vis soudainement à l'horizon une forme sombre approcher vers nous, mais pas de façon humainement possible... Je m'étais tout de suite mise à courir pour rejoindre Angela qui ne m'entendais pas hurler à cause de ses écouteurs.

« ANGELA COURS... ! ANGELA ! Criais je en balançant les bras en l'air. »

Je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie. Je savais qu'on n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, en sachant que je ne m'en sortirais pas, je voulais au moins faire partir Angela loin de tout ça.

Elle tourna enfin la tête vers moi, au moment où je la rejoignais mais je ne pris pas le temps de lui expliquer ce qui se passait et la pris par le bras pour courir.

« Mais que ce passe t il ? BELLA ?! Tu me fais peur !

- Cours, c'est tout ! Pose pas de question ! Dépêche toi !

- Trop tard mes jolies. Je suis là. Dit une voix que je connaissais si bien. »

Je savais que j'étais face à ma mort mais je me sentais si triste d'avoir impliqué Angela là dedans.

« Qui êtes vous ? Demanda la voix angoissée d'Angela. »

- Mon nom est Laurent et je vais bien m'occuper de vous. Sourit-il sadiquement.

- Reste derrière moi Angie et ne dis rien surtout, fais ce que je te dis. »

Je me mis face à Laurent et priai pour qu'il ne fasse rien à Angela...

« Que veux-tu Laurent ? Je croyais que tu étais dans la famille Denali depuis le dernier différent qu'on avait eu, non ?

- En effet, mais malgré ma bonne volonté, j'ai pas pu suivre le même régime qu'eux. Par un pure hasard, j'ai retrouvé Victoria qui a toujours une dent contre toi. J'ai appris que ton protecteur était parti avec sa petite famille te laissant ici seule sans défense.

- J'ai toujours des contactes avec Alice... Mentis-je.

- Oh ma petite Bella, tu sais bien que ça ne sers à rien de nous mentir à nous.

- Bon d'accord, je n'ai plus de contacte avec la famille mais justement je ne suis plus avec Edward, donc elle ne peut pas me laisser tranquille ?

- Hélas, ma chère, c'est impossible, elle a une règle qu'elle suit qui dit « un compagnon pour un compagnon ».

- … Je n'ai jamais été sa compagne, faut qu'elle s'attaque à sa nouvelle ! Il n'a plus d'intérêt pour moi.

- Oui mais tout est de ta faute Bella, il faut que tu pais. Dit en venant caresser mes cheveux. »

Je ne savais pas comment me sortir de cette affaire et je sentais Angela devenir de plus en plus stressée dans mon dos. Elle se serrait contre moi et tremblait de peur.

« Elle a l'air délicieuse cette jeune femme derrière toi, qui est elle ?

- Laisse la tranquille, tu as des problèmes avec moi et non avec elle, laisse la rentrer chez elle.

- Pas de témoin ma petite Bella, tu le sais bien.

- Elle ne sait rien !

- Oui pour le moment, pourtant elle saura bientôt mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas vous tuer, murmura t-il dans mon oreille, non j'ai d'autre projet pour vous et Victoria aussi...

- Qui sont ? Demandais-je, angoissée.

- T'inquiète pas, tu sauras bien assez tôt, en attendant je vais un peu m'amuser avec vous deux !

- Angela cours ! Criais je me jetant sur Laurent pensant détourner son attention. »

J'avais oublié que c'était un vampire et que les ruses humaines ne fonctionneraient pas sur lui. Il me jeta contre un arbre, je sentais une grande douleur dans les côtes et le vis sauter pour rejoindre Angela qui hurla.

Il la ramena vers moi et l'enfer commença pour nous deux...


	2. Chapter 2 descente en enfer

**Chapitre 2 : descente en enfer.**

PDV de Bella

Ça faisait bientôt deux ans qu'Angela et moi faisions parti de l'armée de Victoria. Après avoir joué toute une nuit avec nous, Laurent nous avait enfin mené jusqu'à Victoria qui était heureuse de me voir entre ses mains. Angela était devenu le jouet de Laurent et moi celui de Victoria et de Riley. Elle nous avait transformé peu de temps après notre arriver et ce fût le pire moment de ma vie. Je n'avais même plus la possibilité de mourir maintenant, Victoria ne voulait pas m'accorder cette délivrance.

_/Flash Back/_

« Alors ma poupée, prête pour nous rejoindre avec ton amie ? Demanda Laurent à Angela.

- Je te tuerais un jour ! Cracha t-elle.

- Que tout le monde sorte à part Laurent et Riley qui m'aideront pour la transformation. Dit Victoria. »

Je me sentais si lasse de tout ça et je culpabilisais tellement d'avoir impliqué Angela. Je n'osais plus la regarder dans les yeux depuis ce jour où tout avait commencé.

« Bella... Je suis désolé de t'avoir donner une idée pareille... Dit elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Non, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ils t'en veulent à cause de moi, je t'ai impliqué dans mes ennuis et j'en suis tellement désolé Angela... Pleurais-je en sachant les douleurs qu'elle allait subir à cause de la transformation.

- Tu es comme une sœur pour moi, je ne t'en voudrais jamais.

- Bon, c'est fini les adieux déchirant, vous allez vous retrouvez dans deux jours. Dit Victoria avec un sourire sadique. En attendant on va s'occuper de votre transformation.

- Je vais bien prendre soin de toi ma belle. Dit Riley en me remontant la jupe avec sa main.

- Aller à table ! Cria Victoria. »

Tous se jetèrent sur nous. Riley me saignait totalement avec Victoria qui pouvais encore me faire plus de mal. Laurent, lui, mordit plusieurs fois Angela que ce soit dans les jambes, ventre, seins et le coup, pour finir par les poignets. Je l'entendais hurler pour qu'on l'achève, qu'on abrège ses souffrance mais plus elle suppliait et plus Laurent en rajoutait pour la faire encore souffrir.

Riley lui me mordait dans tous les endroits possibles et Victoria me donnait des coups pour me péter les côtes et les jambes en même temps en sachant que tout allait se reconstruire en même temps que la transformation. J'hurlais de toutes mes forces, je voulais ne rien dire pour pas leurs faire le plaisir de les suppliés mais toutes les douleurs combinées étaient insupportable et je ne pu m'empêcher de demander, comme Angela, de mettre fin à mes souffrance. Ce qu'ils n'ont pas fait.

_/Fin du Flash Back/_

Aujourd'hui, une fois transformées, on était comme asservit à ceux qui nous avait transformer. Pour Angela, ce fut Laurent et pour moi c'était le venin de Victoria qui m'avait transformée, pour mon plus grand malheur car non seulement je devais faire tout ce qu'elle me disait mais en plus Riley qui était en colère que ce ne soit pas lui mon créateur, se vengeait deux fois plus sur moi. Les vampires entretiennent toujours un lien fort avec leurs créateurs jusqu'au moment où il le libère. Ce qui n'arrivera jamais dans notre cas. Angela et moi étions devenues plus proche que jamais après notre transformation. Nous avions dû nous nourrir contre notre gré d'enfants mis à notre disposition. Angela était toujours torturée de cauchemars à cause de ses actes poussés par sa soif, comme moi mais j'ai su me détacher de la réalité, comme si j'étais actrice de ma propre vie. Après lui avoir expliqué toute mon histoire avec les Cullen et pourquoi on se trouvait ici, elle me rassura sur le faite qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas à moi et que je n'y étais pour rien si cette psychopathe s'en prenait à nous.

Victoria nous donna tout de suite des missions à suivre dont des humains potentiels pour la transformation et contre notre volonté nous étions obligées de suivre les ordres. Durant notre première année, nous avions subit chacune des tortures de nos bourreaux comme le viol à répétition, les morsures, le démembrement et j'ai appris durant une de ces tortures que j'étais doté d'un bouclier autant physique que mental. Angela possédait, elle, le don d'arrêter le temps pendant un petit laps de temps.

_/Flash Back/_

Nous nous trouvions encore attachées sur la croix en bois, chacunes à côté l'une de l'autre, nues en attendant la venu de nos bourreaux. La porte s'ouvrit et nous nous regardâmes, comme à notre habitude, une dernière fois avant de vivre notre enfer, pour nous donner chacune courage. Mais cette fois Victoria était là avec Riley et Laurent. Elle ne venait pas souvent, les gars s'amusaient avec nous et faisaient un rapport à Victoria par la suite. Mais là, elle était présente et on savait qu'on allait encore plus souffrir. Le peu de fois où elle venait on mettait quelques jours à s'en remettre.

« Bonjour les déchets ! Je viens voir un peu comment se passe votre dressage aujourd'hui car je suis de bonne humeur.

- Salope ! Criais je en lui crachant dessus. »

Elle s'essuya la joue doucement et je savais qu'elle allait me faire regretter mon écart de comportement. Elle s'avança doucement vers moi et planta ses dents dans mon bras. Je ressentis une grande douleur, elle voulait m'arracher le bras avec ses dents ! Je m'étais mise à hurler de toutes mes forces sous la douleur et elle parvint à déraciner mon bras pour le cracher plus loin. Je sentais le venin couler doucement contre mon torse. Elle regarda Riley et lui fit signe de venir vers moi, si j'avais pu pleurer, je pense que je l'aurais fais car je savais qu'il n'allait pas être tendre encore une fois. Il se planta devant moi et j'entendais déjà les cris d'Angela m'informant qu'elle commençait aussi à souffrir avec moi. Savoir qu'elle se trouvait près de moi sans que je ne puisse l'aider était comme une torture pour moi. Riley ramena mon attention vers lui avec une morsure dans le sein.

« J'aime quand tu cris ma belle, fais moi bander ! Dit il en me mordant l'autre. »

Il allait me lacérer mon sein ! Non, il le lâcha avant. J'étais totalement en feu, les flammes de l'enfer se diffusaient partout dans mon corps me faisant toujours hurler. Je voyais toujours le regard sadique et le grand sourire de Victoria qui regardait la scène. Ensuite vint le moment que je détestais, il plongea violemment trois doigts en moi.

« Avoue que tu aimes mon déchet ! Dit-il.

- Tu peux toujours rêver ! Rien que savoir que tu me touches me donne des boutons ! Crachais je. »

Je voyais le regard sombre, annonciateur de douleur qu'il me lança après ma remarque acerbe. Je ne la regrettais pas car même en étant silencieuse et se faisant discrète il n'était pas content et me torturait toujours de la même façon sans diminuer ses coups, donc je préférais ne pas me laisser faire et me défendre comme je pouvais. Riley commença tout de suite à me donner plusieurs coups dont certains dans le visage. Je sentais ce dernier se fendre doucement sous les coups. Mais ce n'était pas encore assez pour lui et il m'arracha une de mes jambes. Je hurlais de nouveau sous la souffrance. Je n'en pouvais plus de toutes ses séances, je me sentais épuisé ! Victoria arrêta d'un coup Riley qui la regarda sans comprendre.

« J'ai quelque chose de nouveau pour notre petite Bella.

- Tu m'en diras tant, puis je savoir ce que c'est ? Demanda t-il.

- Non, surprise mon chéri mais ne t'inquiète pas tu pourras essayer après moi. »

Après tout ce que j'avais déjà subit, elle voulait encore m'infliger de nouvelles choses ? Cette fois-ci, je pouvais dire que je ressentais une terrible peur me tordre les entrailles. Elle sortait de la salle et revint au bout d'un petit moment avec une barre de fer bizarre mise dans une sorte de pot. Elle ouvrit doucement le couvercle et je vis des braises et du charbon rouge. Je commençais à me secouer dans tous les sens dans l'espoir inutile de pouvoir m'échapper loin de ce que je pensais être ma descente en enfer. Je ne voulais pas être marqué ! Je ne voulais pas être brûlée vive !Victoria prenait doucement le tisonnier et le mis dans les braises pour le chauffer tout en me regardant avec un grand sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi la première qui te marquerai mais je serais douce, très douce avec toi mais je dirais pas autant de Riley. Rigola t-elle.

-Pitié Victoria ! pas ça... pitié ! »

Mais elle venait quand même avec son tisonnier rouge de chaleur et me regarda bien dans les yeux.

« Je tiens à te brûler comme mon compagnon fût brûler par ta faute mais j'ai encore besoin de toi donc j'ai trouvé ceci, régales toi ! »

Et elle le colla dans ma nuque, là où elle m'avait mordu. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir hurlé, pleuré mais je me rappelais juste cette grande douleur de brûlure, qui était bien plus lancinante pour les vampire. Je ne sais pas comment j'étais parvenu à enclencher mon bouclier mais j'avais vue Victoria voler dans les airs pour atterrir de l'autre côté de la pièce, contre le mûr. Riley essaya de venir vers moi mais il s'entre-choqua contre mon bouclier qui l'envoya à côté de Victoria. Une fois que j'avais constaté que je pouvais nous protéger, j'avais par pure miracle étendu mon bouclier vers Angela pour la protéger de Laurent, qui vola à son tour. Plus aucun d'eux ne pouvaient venir vers nous. On était sauvé !

« C'est quoi ça ! Cria Victoria.

- Je pense que Bella possède un bouclier et nous empêche de revenir vers elles. Elle protège Angela aussi. Annonça Laurent.

- Bella ,en temps que créateur je te demande de cessé ça tout de suite ! Ordonna Victoria. »

Sans que je ne puisse rien faire, mon bouclier s'annula de lui même. Mon don ne protégeais plus ni Angela ni moi. On n'avait plus aucun espoir et j'allais brûler ! Riley fonça sur moi et me donna tous les coups qu'il put avant de pouvoir enfin se calmer.

« Tu vas le regretter ma belle, je vais te faire pleurer ! »

Je le croyais sur paroles. Victoria approcha avec le tisonnier devenu encore rouge et le colla contre mon bras que je possédais encore. Au même moment Riley, qui s'était mit nu, rentra en moi pour un nouveau viol. Cela faisait déjà terriblement mal car Riley donnait des coups tellement fort que mon ventre se fendait mais la douleur était agrandi par les brûlures faite par le tisonnier qui se trouvaient sur ma cuisse, coup, bras et ventre. Toujours les quatre même et faisait de nouveau par dessus les premières brûlures. Cette torture continua jusqu'au moment où je sentis Riley qui jouissait enfin en moi dans un râle de plaisir. Je me sentais si sale, si moins que rien avec ce corps. Je ne l'aimais déjà pas en étant humaine car j'étais trop maigre mais là... c'était proprement horrible, la preuve de mes faiblesses me dégoûtait. Heureusement Angela n'avait pas eut droit au tisonnier, comme dit Victoria c'était un privilège qui m'était accordé en particulier.

_/Fin du Flash Back/_

Depuis cette période, Riley utilisait souvent le tisonnier pour me faire hurler, toujours plus fort mais faisant les cicatrices aux mêmes endroits que Victoria voulait. Il avait fallut plus de temps à Angela pour découvrir son don. C'était aussi pendant une des séances alors qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, elle m'a dit avoir arrêter et figer le temps et avoir soufflé un petit moment avant que tout reviennent à la normal. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser son pouvoir bien longtemps mais quand on en pouvait plus, elle l'utilisait pour nous deux et on soufflait un peu, on se rassurait et on pleurait.


	3. Chapter 3 Mensonges

**Mot de l'Auteur :**

**Cruella, je vous remercierais bien pour votre commentaire mais à part une agression simple sur quelque chose dont je suis tout à fait consciente, votre commentaire en plus d'être de la méchanceté gratuite, ne m'a rien apporté du tout. Pourtant je tiens à y répondre et je me vois obligé de le faire avant mon chapitre puisque vous êtes anonyme (il y beaucoup de courage en vous...) **

**« Arrivée en première année de licence, en étant une fille et vous ne savez pas accorder "je suis néE" correctement » J'ai toujours eu des problèmes d'orthographe et de grammaire, j'en suis consciente. Mais d'après vous, à cause de ce problème je n'ai pas le droit d'être en fac . Je vous trouve bien prétentieuse à dire ça.**

**« À me fait de la peine et pour les fictions qui vous ont fait éprouver de si grandes émotions et pour les lecteurs qui vont vous lire. » Donc selon vous, pour éprouver des grandeS émotionS, il faut être doué en orthographe . Ne pas savoir écrire sans aucune faute fait de moi quelqu'un de moins sensible . Vous rendez vous compte que de dire cela, en plus d'être injustifié, c'est insultant. Selon vous, quelqu'un qui écrit moins bien que vous vaut moins ? **

**« Peut-être avez-vous juste des difficultés en français? Peut-être que vous vous en moquez parce que vous écrivez de la même manière que vous parlez et que la majorité de votre lectorat ne serait pas aussi regardante que moi sur vos écrits. » J'aimerais savoir ce que pour vous « fan fiction » veut dire . Pour vous, faut-il forcément savoir rédiger parfaitement ? Je ne pense pas, sinon tous les auteurs de fan fictions seraient de célèbres écrivains. J'écris cette fiction parce que j'en avais envie et que j'en ai le droit. Je la mets en ligne parce que je me suis dit que ça pourrait divertir certaines personnes et leur plaire. Je n'ai pas cherché plus loin et je n'ai rien fait de mal. **

**« Mais ceci, n'est-ce pas votre bébé? À sa naissance, toutes les mères le veulent parfait, et le voient comme tel, » Bon déjà, si vous avez des enfants (ou si vous allez en avoir) je les plains. Parfait ? Un gosse dont le parent veut qu'il soit parfait ne sera que malheureux vu que personne ne peut l'être (et encore heureux). **

**Ensuite, c'est ma PREMIERE fan fiction, c'est normal que ce ne soit pas parfait, mais j'attends des commentaires constructifs pour m'améliorer (le vôtre ne l'ait en aucun point) et j'espère arriver de mieux en mieux à écrire. Je ne pense pas qu'on naît écrivain mais qu'on le devient. **

**« mais je pense que ce serait une hypocrisie de vous féliciter alors que le résumé et les six premières lignes du chapitre, je dis six parce que je n'ai pas pu en lire plus, exposaient des fautes que je juge impardonnables pour une fille qui écrit sur une fille. » … sur une fille ? Et si j'avais écrit sur un homme, ça aurait changé quelque chose . Je ne comprends pas du tout la fin de cette phrase, elle n'a pas beaucoup de sens. Je ne vous ai par ailleurs pas demandé de me féliciter (à vrai dire, je ne vous ai rien demandé) et trouver des fautes « impardonnable » n'est-ce pas un peu forcé ? Je veux dire un meurtre est impardonnable ! Des fautes beaucoup moins, on est d'accord . Est-ce que vous avez des soucis pour prendre tellement à cœur les fautes de ma fiction ? Les fautes de mon profil ? Après tout on ne se connaît pas et en voyant les fautes dans mon résumer, vous êtes quand même venu voir . Soit vous êtes masochiste, soit vous aviez envie de descendre quelqu'un. **

**« tout ce que je peux vous souhaiter est soit de faire du bled orthographe votre meilleur allié pour la reprise de ce chapitre et des suivants soit la solution de facilité de vous trouver un correcteur humain bon en français et bien souvent de meilleure compagnie que les logiciels rédactionnels. » Alors ni majuscule, ni ponctuation, cette phrase en elle-même est affreuse à lire mais bon passons. Cette phrase, tourné autrement, aurait dû être la seule vu que c'est la seule qui me donne de quoi faire pour m'améliorer. N'ayant pas le temps de reprendre toutes les leçons de grammaire et conjugaison, je vais faire appel à un correcteur. Merci bien d'avoir proposé, c'est bien la seule chose utile dans ce commentaire. **

**« La plume paraît sans doute cruelle mais sachez que ce n'est que dans votre intérêt que je laisse un tel commentaire. Nous nous sommes blessées mutuellement: vous avec vos fautes, moi avec mes remarques. » Ce commentaire n'a pas eu beaucoup d'intérêt comme je le disais plutôt. Et vous sentir blesser par les fautes d'autrui, n'est-ce pas grave ? Avez-vous pensé à consulter. Parce Que' y regarder de près ce que vous dites c'est « ah ben tu m'as blessé (à coup de fautes d'orthographe attention) alors je vais me venger » et avouez le, ce n'est pas un comportement très mature. **

**« Balle au centre.  
À vous de jouer. » Ce n'est pas un jeu, grandissez et la balle est nulle part vu qu'on ne peut pas vous répondre.**

**Sur ce, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas aussi « cruelle » dans votre vie de tous les jours, parce que je plains grandement votre entourage. Les commentaires négatifs constructifs ne sont les bienvenus que lorsqu'ils ne nous insultent pas.**

* * *

**Maintenant je m'excuse auprès des autres lecteurs si mes fautes vous ont dérangé aussi je compte bien demander un correcteur pour la suite de ma fan fiction. J'espère m'améliorer au mieux pour vous et vous faire passer de bons moments. Merci à vous en tout cas pour suivre mon histoire et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir, et merci pour vos reviews je suis très touchée ^^. **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Mensonges. **

PDV de omniscient

Petit à petit, Angela et Bella, avaient oublié leur passé d'humaine. Elles ne se souvenaient de rien même pas le moment où elles avaient rencontré Laurent dans les bois. Elles ignoraient pour quelle raison elles se trouvaient ici, elles savaient juste ce que Victoria avait bien voulu leur dire. Angela ne parlait plus, elle s'était refermée sur elle-même et ne prononçait plus un mot. À force de torture et d'humiliation, leurs esprits ont fait le vide et le tri, elles s'étaient enfermées au fond de leurs têtes pour ne plus rien montrer et ne plus rien ressentir. Elles étaient devenues des coquilles vides.

« Bella ! Viens ici ! Cria Victoria.

- Oui madame. »

Bella était devenue très obéissante, elle savait quand lui obéissant au doigt et à l'oeil, Victoria enverrait moins souvent Riley dans sa chambre en récompense, une sorte de répit. On pouvait dire qu'elle était clémente avec elle du moment où elle allait dans son sens. Mais Bella ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devait lui désobéir, elle était quand même ma créatrice et elle prenait soin de moi alors que tout le monde l'avait abandonné, elle l'avait accueilli.  
Tout ce on se souvenait c'est qu'on s'est réveillée dans une salle sombre et que nous étions, Angela et moi, toutes nues et pleines de sang. Victoria était rentrée et s'était rendu compte de leur état et avait décidé de tirer la situation à son avantage. Elle leur avait expliqué qu'elle était venu pour les aider à atteindre un but. Elles avaient perdu l'esprit dans le but de pouvoir augmenter leurs chances dans leur mission.

_/Flash Back/ _

« Qui... Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Bella.

- Je suis Victoria, votre supérieur dans cette armée. Après une énième mission, vous êtes revenu blesser gravement et apparemment vous avez eu des séquelles, vous avez complètement perdu la mémoire. Je suis là pour vous guider, je suis la créatrice de Bella et Angela tu es la créatrice de ton compagnon Laurent.

- Nos... compagnons ? Hésita Angela.

- Oui, Bella tu as trouvé ton compagnon aux côtés de Riley. Je te le présenterais plus tard. En attendant je voudrais vous raconter comment vous en êtes arrivé là. Bella, tu étais en relation avec le clan Cullen auparavant, t'en souviens-tu ?

- Non... pas du tout.

- Bien, je vais te raconter ce qui s'est passé. Quand tu étais humaine, tu habitais à Forx avec ton père et tu vivais une vie normale sans connaître notre existence. Mais le clan Cullen, un clan de vampire, vint s'installer dans cette ville et ils sont venu participer au cours de ton lycée. À ce moment-là, tu es tombé sous le charme d'un des fils du chef de clan, Edward. Dans cette famille nous avons le chef et sa compagne, Carlisle et Esmée, ensuite nous avons les 3 enfants avec Alice qui a comme compagnon Jasper, Rosalie avec son compagnon Emmett, et enfin Edward. Ils t'ont tous manipulé et t'ont toujours apprécié comme un animal de compagnie. Une fois qu'ils en avaient marre de toi, Edward a décidé de t'abandonner dans la forêt en te disant que tu n'étais qu'un jouet pour eux et que tu n'étais pas digne de rester dans leur monde. Ils t'ont laissé en danger et n'ont même pas regardé en arrière. Ce clan que tu aimais tant à tuer mon compagnon car il était contre leurs idées de vie. Ce sont des monstres qui ont manipulé beaucoup de monde comme ça ! Pleura-t-elle. »

Bella ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Devait elle croire cette Victoria .

« Comment nous nous sommes connu ? Interrogea Angela.

- J'ai trouvé Bella dans les bois, après 11 heures allongés par terre, les lèvres bleues, et près de la mort. Elle faisait que pleurer, et allait mourir d'épuisement. Après m'avoir raconté son histoire je lui ai demandé si elle souhaitait sa vengeance, la paix et je lui ai donné la transformation.

- Et moi alors ? Comment m'as tu connu ? S'alarma Angela. Je n'ai rien avoir dans cette histoire !

- Oui je sais, mais tu recherchais activement Bella dans les bois, et tu es arrivée au moment où je la transformais, je ne pouvais pas laisser de témoin et Bella a voulu que je t'épargne, elle ne voulait pas que tu meures donc elle m'a demandé de t'offrir à toi aussi l'éternité. »

Les deux vampires ne disaient plus rien, elles encaissaient les informations que leur avait données la rousse. Victoria, elle, ne montrait pas le ravissement que lui procurait la situation actuelle, elle ne pouvait pas trouver meilleure vengeance que pousser une compagne à tuer son compagnon.

« Bella, tu es devenue folle, et tu es tombé dans le coma car tu as découvert avec Angela que vos familles avaient été attaqué par des vampires. Ils ont tous été tué... Je suis désolé. Se désola-t-elle.

- Quoi ?! Non ce n'est pas possible ! j'ai perdu ma famille et les souvenirs que j'avais d'eux . Ce n'est pas possible ! Paniqua Angela. »

Bella, elle, ne ressentait pas une grande haine montée au fond de son cœur. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, tuée ses Cullen qui lui avaient tout enlevé et détruit sa vie !

_/fin du Flash Back/ _

Après cet épisode, Bella et Angela n'avaient plus eu aucune difficulté à obéir à leurs créateurs. Elles acceptaient leur vie et leurs «compagnons ». Riley aimait toujours faire souffrir Bella, mais il avait l'obligation de ne pas la démembrer et de ne pas la brûler. Victoria tenait à ce qu'elle reste de son plein gré dans leur camp pour que son plan puisse arriver à ses fins. Bella, de son côté, pensait vraiment que Riley était son compagnon car seul lui pouvait accepter un monstre comme elle, elle avait un corps monstrueux et personne ne voulait d'elle à part lui. Elle le croyait quand il lui disait « je t'aime », elle voulait seulement lui faire plaisir. Elle était devenu son petit chien et lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil car c'est que faisaient les compagnes pour faire plaisir à leurs compagnons. Certaines choses ne lui plaisaient pas, et la faisaient souffrir mais Riley y tenait donc elle le faisait sans poser de questions. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti de plaisir avec lui, même jamais tout court. Au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait qu'une chose, sa vengeance contre le clan Cullen qui avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était maintenant. Et surtout tuer Edward qui était l'instigateur de tout cela. Bella était devenu un vrai garde du corps pour Victoria et l'accompagnait dans tous ses déplacements. Elle était prête à perdre la vie pour elle.

PDV de Bella

Un soir, Victoria convoque Riley, Laurent, Angela et moi dans sa chambre.

« Je vous ai fait appeler car le moment est venu ! Dit elle.

- Comment ça ? Déjà ? Demanda Laurent.

- Enfin ! Murmurais-je en même temps qu'Angela.

- Oui c'est le moment. Les Cullen ont eu vent de ce que l'on préparait contre malgré le don de Bella, mais ils ne savent pas que Bella est dans nos rands.

- L'effet de surprise est garanti, s'amusa Riley, ils ne vont rien comprendre et on aura le dessus !

- Oui, on ira sur leur territoire avec nos troupes. Angela, Laurent, Bella et moi. Riley tu prendras le commandement, et tu feras en sorte d'éliminer le plus de personne avant qu'on fasse notre entrée en scène. Si tu es en trop grande difficulté, Bella interviendra pour t'aider avec son bouclier. Bella, je tiens à ce que tu obéisses à tous mes ordres et que tu me suives partout où je vais. Tu devras attendre pour pouvoir attaquer Edward et sa famille, je ne veux pas que tu lui sautes dessus tant que je n'en t'ai pas donné l'ordre.

- Oui maîtresse. Dis-je.

- Angela, tu resteras avec Laurent en retrait et dès que je t'en donne le signal tu pourras arrêter le temps en nous occultant avec nos nouveau-nés.

- Oui madame.

- Bien, Riley va mettre les troupes en routes, on te rejoindra plus tard, il faut qu'on prenne une autre direction pour brouiller les pistes de la voyante.

- Bien, rendez-vous à Forks. »

La machine de guerre était lancée. Riley sortit de la tente et rejoint l'armée pour annoncer la nouvelle au nouveau-né. Pendant ce temps-là, Victoria nous avait préparé des billets pour faire un détour par Port-Angeles. Je devais partir avec Victoria en première, Angela et Laurent prenaient l'avion d'après. Une fois dans l'avion je parlai avec Victoria.

« Comment fais-tu pour rester froide alors que tu sais que le meurtrier de ton compagnon vit toujours ? Demandais-je.

- Je ne tiens pas à perdre la vie dans ma vengeance. Je tiens à ce que celle-ci soit très douloureuse et je veux faire souffrir autant que j'ai souffert. Ragea-t-elle.

- Oui je comprends, mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu avoir autant de sang froid que toi, et pouvoir mettre autant de temps pour avoir ma vengeance... Je n'aurais pas pu attendre comme toi. »

Elle se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire énigmatique.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, plus on attend et on met en place notre vengeance plus elle sera forte et répondra à tes attentes. Affirma-t-elle. »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Elle avait l'air d'elle, mais qu'avait-elle préparé pour se venger de ce clan ? Et plus spécialement d'Edward ? Avais-je raison de penser qu'elle se servait de moi d'une certaine façon ? Mais pourrais-je lui en vouloir, alors que c'est mon ex qui avait tué son compagnon. Je ne pouvais que m'en vouloir pour cet événement qui l'avait fait tant souffrir. Je voulais me racheter et la convaincre de mon dévouement que j'avais pour elle. Une fois que nous étions arrivées, on était parti à la recherche d'un motel pour pouvoir attendre Angela et Laurent. Le plan se mettait en place.

PDV de Jasper

Je regardais encore Éddie bécoté Tanya dans le salon sans aucune pudeur. Depuis qu'on avait fui Forks, Edward était parti se réfugier dans les bras de cette blonde car il avait perdu le goût de l'amusement avec « cette humaine » comme il dit si bien. Je le haïssais du plus profond de mon âme, on s'est toujours voué une haine grandissante depuis notre rencontre. En effet, Esmée qui avait pu voir le vrai Edward au fur et à mesure du temps, avait été de plus en plus déçu par lui. Mais quand j'étais arrivé, elle a tout de suite éprouvé une grande tendresse pour moi, et j'avais senti une grande jalousie monter en lui. Il ne supportait pas que des personnes me préfèrent à lui. Le pire je crois, c'est quand il a compris qu'il avait perdu la vénération de sa sœur Alice envers lui, car elle était venu me chercher, elle ne voyait plus que moi maintenant. Au moins... C'est ce que je croyais... Enfin, pour se venger, Edward à tous de suite vue que je portais un grand intérêt pour Bella, je me sentais attirer par elle, et je ne voulais qu'une chose la prendre dans mes bras et qu'elle garde toujours son beau sourire aux lèvres. Mais Edward fit le premier pas, avant moi, avant que je ne comprenne l'étendue de mon attachement auprès d'elle, il l'avait déjà attiré à l'aimer grâce à sa beauté vampirique, il nous avait tous manipulés. Je voulais tant la récupérée mais je voyais bien qu'elle ne le comprendrait pas pour le moment, elle était trop attachée à lui, et ne pourra pas m'accepter dans sa vie tant qu'il en ferait partie. Mais je ne voulais pas briser ma famille, et brisait son bonheur. Je sentais toutes ses émotions, que d'amour, de joie dans ses bras. Cela brisa mon cœur en mille morceaux mais je ne voulais que son bien et si pour cela je devais m'effacer, je le ferais. Alors j'ai pris mes distances, en faisant passer ça pour de la soif, je ne voulais pas m'imposer à elle, et je ne tenais pas à la voir dans ses bras, c'était au-dessus de mes forces.

Mais le soir de son anniversaire tout bascula. Je sentais qu'Edward préparait quelque chose, il se désintéressait de plus en plus de Bella, qui ne comprenait pas son éloignement, elle faisait tout pour lui plaire mais ce n'était pas assez. Je me sentais dégoûté pour elle, je ne voulais qu'une chose, frapper cet imbécile de rejeter et de blesser une personne comme elle. Alors qu'elle ouvrait ses cadeaux, je me retrouvais dans une salle pleine de vampire avec une humaine qui venait de faire couler son sang. Non seulement je sentais ma soif se réveiller mais je sentais aussi celle des 6 autres vampires qui fixait le doigt de Bella plein de sang. Avec mon pouvoir d'empathie je n'ai pas pu résister, je ressentais les brûlures dues à la soif de tous les autres vampires près de moi. Je ne voyais plus qu'une chose devant moi, du sang que je voulais absolument. Edward fit en sorte que je ne l'approche pas, et les autres m'ont éloigné de la maison. Une fois que j'ai repris mes esprits, je ressentis une grande culpabilité me peser. Je ne savais plus quoi dire, j'allais tuer la personne qui m'était le plus cher ! Je m'en suis tellement voulu ! Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'excuser car dès le lendemain, Edward l'avait quitté et nous avait demandé de partir pour le bien de Bella. Elle avait dit selon lui, qu'elle ne voulait plus nous voir et qu'elle voulait retrouver une vie normale. Et on avait respecté sa volonté, quoique cela m'arrachât le cœur.

Maintenant, on était revenu à Forks car on avait appris que Charlie avait trouvé la mort avec son ex-femme et son compagnon. Mais on avait plus de nouvelles de Bella depuis quelques années déjà. On n'avait plus trace d'elle. Je m'étais senti anéanti, mon cœur s'était brisé au fond de moi, et je vivais plus qu'avec l'espérance de la retrouver et de m'excuser de l'avoir laissé avec un mec pareil alors qu'elle était ma compagne, l'avoir laissé avec un homme qui aujourd'hui ne se souciait pas de son sort et ne faisait que peloter sa blonde ! La seule chose qui me retenait encore de lui sauter dessus et de le tuer était que Bella pouvait encore l'aimer et je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine. De plus, ma famille qui traversait déjà une mauvaise passe avec l'annonce de la disparition de Bella, ne s'en remettrait pas si elle perdait aussi un de ses enfants, aussi salop soit-il.

J'avais fait appel à mon ami Peter et sa compagne Charlotte pour étendre mes recherches sur tout le pays mais sans succès. Esmée ne faisait que se morfondre sur elle-même, avec un Carlisle qui n'était que l'ombre de ce qu'il était avant. Emmett ne plaisantait plus et même Rosalie ressentait des remords sur sa conduite envers Bella, elle aurait voulu rattraper les instants perdus et tout recommencer, car malgré sa jalousie envers elle, Rosalie l'aimait quand même et ne souhaitait pas qu'il lui arrive du mal.

Personnellement je savais qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, depuis le jour de sa disparition, je ressentais de grandes douleurs dans la poitrine, qui ne me quittaient jamais. Depuis que j'ai su que Bella était ma compagne, j'étais comme relié avec sa personne, on était connecté. Mais c'est comme si ce lien s'effaçait depuis un moment et je commençais vraiment à penser au pire.

Alice, elle, ne se souciait pas non plus du sort de Bella. En effet depuis qu'elle avait su qu'elle était ma compagne, tout s'est déchaîné entre nous, on avait perdu notre lien. C'est vrai qu'elle m'avait sauvé dans le pire moment de ma vie, et que je lui en serais à jamais redevable, mais je ne pouvais pas renier ma compagne parce qu'elle me le demandait. Je pense qu'elle souffre surtout d'avoir perdu son jouet préféré. Elle m'a toujours mis à l'écart des autres et fait en sorte que je me crois toujours dépend d'elle. Mais depuis la venue de Bella tout avait changé. Je savais ce qu'Alice faisait de moi, mais je trouvais ça facile de la laisser faire, je ne voulais pas perdre ce moment de paix que j'avais trouvé même si par instants il pouvait être très amer. Elle essayait au mieux de me cacher ses sentiments, mais par moments, quand elle perdait sa concentration, je savais qu'elle ressentait une grande peur quand elle parlait de Bella. Mais pourquoi ? Elle se reprochait quelque chose . Mais quoi ?

Tout ce que je voulais maintenant c'était retrouvé Bella et pouvoir partir loin avec elle, pour pouvoir passer notre éternité ensemble. Mais pour cela il fallait d'abord la retrouver. Or un événement vint perturber nos recherches. Alice venait d'avoir une vision, je voyais Edward immobilisé tout à coup.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Carlisle.

- Une armée de nouveau-né marche vers nous... Dit elle.

- Quoi ?! Mais ils veulent s'en prendre à nous ? S'affola Esmée.

- Oui, il semble que l'armée soit commandé par Victoria... Annonça Alice en jetant un regard vers Edward.

- Elle semble encore vouloir se venger de toi mon cher frère ! Ricana Emmett. »

Emmett en voulait beaucoup à Edward d'avoir laissé Bella derrière eux sans même l'avoir permis de lui faire ses adieux. Et maintenant, avec sa disparition, on pouvait dire qu'Emmett lui vouait une haine sans pareil. Comme moi !

« Il faut mettre au courant la meute avec Sam et Jacob, que plusieurs vampires viendront sur leur viendront et qu'il faut absolument faire en sorte de tous nous réunir pour les combattre. Il nous faut aussi l'aide de ton clan Tanya. Déclara Carlisle.

- Je vais prévenir tout de suite Carmen. Dit elle en partant avec son téléphone en main.

- Maintenant, je veux Emmett et Jasper avec moi pour aller à la rencontre des loups pour les prévenir. Alice, combien de temps avons-nous ? Demanda Carlisle.

- À peine une semaine, ils sont tout près, et l'armée semble conséquente, Victoria n'a qu'un objectif, celui de tuer Edward. Dit elle.

- Oui je sais cela, on va faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas. Jasper, Emmett en route ! Cria Carlisle.»

Et nous partions en direction de la Push.

PDV d'Edward

J'étais dans les bras de Tanya quand je lus la vision d'Alice dans son esprit. Moi qui pensais en avoir fini avec cette histoire ! Alice et moi avions fait en sorte de nous débarrasser de cette humaine en la livrant à Victoria, comme ça elle avait sa vengeance et j'étais enfin libéré de ce pot de colle. D'une pierre deux coups, mais non ! Il fallait qu'elle veuille me tuer aussi !

Alice n'avait pas pu voir si Victoria avait tué Bella mais elle avait bien vu Laurent dans la clairière avec elle, comme Alice lui avait annoncé. Alice avait eu une vision de Bella allant dans la clairière avec son amie Angela, et elle avait prévenu Laurent. Non seulement cela m'arrangeait mais Alice se rendait service aussi car elle pensait pouvoir récupérer l'amour de son handicapé d'empathe. Mais, vu les pensées que je lisais en lui, elle avait loupé son coup, il ne pensait qu'à elle à longueur de journée, ce qui me dégoûtait. J'avais tout de suite vue que Jasper s'était fait de cette humaine sa compagne, et j'ai été plus rapide que lui. En effet mon but était de me venger de lui. Il n'avait fait que prendre ma place dans cette famille qui était la mienne au départ. Je l'avais façonné selon ce que je voulais mais après son arrivée, j'avais perdu mon pouvoir sur eux tous. Il avait ouvert les yeux à Esmée et elle était devenu moins dépendante aux autres, et donc je pouvais moins me servir d'elle. Il avait fait en sorte de rendre plus fort tout le monde dans notre clan, en partageant son expérience. Je ne faisais que lui vouait une haine depuis le premier jour. Alors que j'avais établi mon plan avec Alice, je vois grâce à sa vision qu'elle tombe à l'eau. Cette rousse voulait quand même s'en prendre à moi que je lui ai livré Bella sur un plateau d'argent . Que devais je faire maintenant . Fuir . Je ne pourrais pas car Jasper me retrouverait tout de suite. Il avait déjà assez de doutes sur moi avec Emmett, je ne voulais pas les confirmer au péril de ma vie. Je devais faire en sorte de me débarrasser de Laurent et de Victoria, sans qu'elle ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit sur moi ou Alice à mon clan. Je devais mettre fin à ses histoires, et retrouver cette Bella. Car selon les visions d'Alice, ou plutôt son absence de vision, je commençais à douter de sa mort, et je devais régler cela avant que Jasper s'en aperçoive, je devais absolument me débarrasser d'elle ! D'elle et en même de Jasper qui ne supporterait pas sa mort, et voudrait en finir chez les Volturi. Car en effet Jasper ne croyait pas en sa mort, il le sentait au fond de lui, et je savais que le lien entre compagnons d'âmes permettait cela, de savoir quand son compagnon perdait la vie et le leur était très fort. Si j'en éliminais un, l'autre suivrait !


	4. Chapter 4 Face à face

**Bonjour les lecteurs merci beaucoup de suivre ma fiction, je tiens à prévenir que je mets deux chapitres par semaine environ. Désolé de prévenir que maintenant. Je suis contente des retours que j'ai eus sur ma fiction, et je suis contente que ma fiction plaise à plusieurs personnes. Mon but n'est pas d'avoir des reviews, je ne vous en voudrai pas si vous en mettez pas^^, mon but est seulement de partager mes histoires car j'ai toujours aimé écrire depuis que je suis petite (avec beaucoup de fautes je l'avoue^^) j'essaie d'améliorer au mieux mon texte pour sa soit le plus plaisant pour vous à lire, mais je tiens à préciser que les personnes qui sont fans d'Edward et d'Alice vont être déçues avec ma fiction. Je tiens à dire aussi que si vous n'aimez pas il y aune croix rouge en haut à droite faite pour cela je parle surtout pour les personnes comme Cruella, si vous n'aimez pas je ne vous force à rien du tout. Merci en tout cas pour ceux qui me suive je suis vraiment touché vue que c'est une première pour moi ^^. Je vous souhaite un bon moment !**

**.**

**ces85 et N' gie merci pour vos reviews ^^ comme vous le demandiez voici la suite !**

* * *

**.**

_Épisode précédent :_ _Bella en pleine amnésie avec Angela, mais comment cela est-il arrivé ? Jasper le compagnon de Bella ? Edward manipulateur ? Un face à face violent qui s'annonce ? Comment cela va-t-il se finir... ?_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Face à face.**

.

PDV de Rosalie

.

Je voyais, comme toujours, ma famille se détruire petit à petit depuis le moment où on avait abandonné Bella. On s'en était tout simplement débarrassé. Emmett ne s'en remettait pas, il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup, il la considérait vraiment comme une sœur, et de l'avoir abandonné comme ça allait à l'encontre de sa personne. Il en voulait beaucoup à Edward d'avoir fait ça. Mais il ne savait pas que Jasper était le vrai compagnon de Bella et que c'était lui qui était en faute. Je lui en voulais beaucoup de n'avoir rien fait depuis le début pour aider Bella contre ce monstre d'Edward. J'avais vu depuis le début, la lueur noire au fond de ses yeux, cette même lueur que celle de mon ex-fiancé. J'avais tout de suite cerné le vrai personnage qu'il était et j'étais resté froide depuis notre rencontre avec lui. À part Carlisle, Esmée et Emmett, personne n'avait vraiment su déceler mon vrai caractère. J'avais aimé Bella depuis le début, mais la voir auprès de ce débile m'avais alerté, je voulais absolument la mettre en garde, faire réagir tout le monde et Jasper sur le fait qu'elle ne devait pas rester près de nous et surtout de lui, mais personne ne m'avait comprise et j'avais juste réussi à me faire un ennemi de Bella. Edward avait bien entendu profiter de la situation pour l'éloigner de moi et de ce que j'aurais pu dire sur lui.

Et maintenant je m'en voulais beaucoup pour ne pas avoir fait davantage pour l'aider, elle avait sûrement perdu la vie par notre faute et surtout celle de ce monstre qui se prélassait dans les bras de l'autre blonde. Puis Alice eut une vision annonçant le pire. On allait bientôt se battre aux côtés de ces chiens et de la famille de cette blonde. Elle jetait un regard vers Edward. Les deux avaient quelque chose à se reprocher je le sentais, en rapport avec la disparition de Bella, j'en mettrais ma main à couper.  
Carlisle prenait tout de suite les choses en main, il fallait faire en sorte d'être près pour l'affrontement dans deux semaines. Je me dirigeais vers Jasper.

.

« Tu penses comme moi non . Edward et Alice nous cachent quelque chose... Dis-je.

- Oui je sais, mais je ne lis pas dans les esprits comme Edward, je sais juste qu'ils mentent et nous cachent effectivement quelque chose mais je ne peux pas savoir quoi.

- Que devons-nous faire à ton avis ?

- Je ne sais pas, à mon avis il faut plus se préoccuper de l'affrontement que d'eux pour le moment. À mon avis c'est Victoria qui est derrière tout ça et je compte bien venger Bella, car je suis sûr qu'elle est impliquée dans la disparition de Bella !

- Pourquoi l'a tu laissé faire Jasper ? Mais merde ! C'était ta compagne ! Tu avais le droit de veiller sur elle, de prendre soin d'elle, de faire en sorte qu'elle soit en sécurité et heureuse ! Tu n'as rien fait, tu ne voulais pas tout simplement t'avouer que tu aimais Bella ! Tu ne voulais pas d'elle car elle avait déjà été à Edward ! Avoue !

- …

- Elle aurait été à tes côtés si tu avais fait en sorte qu'elle le soit ! Tu aurais dû voir les regards qu'elle te lançait tout le temps, même du temps où elle était avec Edward, elle a toujours fait en sorte que tu sois dans son champ de vision, elle cherchait constamment ta présence inconsciemment ! »

.

Je ne pouvais rien dire de plus, il avait laissé tomber sa chance et il risquait de l'avoir perdu pour l'éternité.

.

* * *

.

Une semaine et demie était passée, le clan Denali était chez nous et on faisait souvent des réunions dans les bois avec les loups pour pouvoir s'entraîner tous ensemble et partager nos expériences. Surtout Jasper qui connaissait bien les nouveau-nés à cause de son histoire. Il avait fait venir son ami Peter et sa compagne, qui avait eux aussi partager le même passé que Jasper. On travaillait tout très dure en pensant tous a l'espoir de revoir Bella. En effet on savait tous que la disparition de Bella était lié à Victoria et on souhaitait obtenir des réponses. Mais on avait tous très peur, car si elle venait enfin prendre sa revanche contre Edward et qu'elle avait délaissé Bella, cela voulait-il dire qu'elle était morte . Qu'elle l'avait enfin eu . Je ne voulais pas penser à ça. Je voudrais pouvoir la retrouver, faire en sorte de tout recommencer entre nous, pouvoir m'en faire une amie.

Le dénouement approche de jour en jour et on sentait la tension monté petit à petit dans la maison. Esmée était très stressé, elle avait peur de découvrir la mort tant redoutée de Bella. Carlisle essayait de la rassurer mais on voyait bien que lui non plus ne croyait pas en ce qu'il disait. On avait tous des doutes sur la mort ou non de Bella. Seul Edward semblait calme, il se réunissait souvent avec Alice pour discuter mais sinon il était tout le temps dans les bras de sa blonde. Je ne faisais pas confiance aux trois sœurs. Carmen et Eleazar étaient, eux, très gentils, des amis de Carlisle qui s'étaient alliés aux trois sœurs. Elles étaient folles de rages, pleines de rancunes, très souvent incontrôlables, nous avions peur qu'elles ne fassent une quelconque erreur durant le combat. On ne pouvait pas se fier à elles.

.

« L'armée arrive dans trois jours. Annonça Alice.

- Je pense pouvoir dire aux noms de tous que nous sommes près, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose de plus. Dit Carlisle.

- Avons-nous un plan d'attaque ? Demanda Eleazar.

- Non pas vraiment... Se désola-t-il.

- On peut tirer avantage de leurs statuts de nouveau-nés. Proposa Emmett. Oui si on faisait en sorte qu'ils perdent tous la tête durant le combat, de perturber leur stratégie d'attaque avec le meilleur point faible qu'ils peuvent avoir .

- Quoi ? S'interrogea Carlisle.

- Le sang. On pourrait en répandre un peu là où on va se battre et cela rendra fou les nouveau-nés. Expliqua mon compagnon.

- Ce n'est pas idiot, ils rentreraient tous dans une frénésie totale rien qu'avec l'odeur du sang, et ne pourront même plus se rappeler des ordres et des consignes que leurs supérieurs leur auraient données.

- Mon chéri... Viens là que je t'embrasse... Dis-je fière de lui, en le ramenant vers moi. »

.

Par la suite, Carlisle avait fait en sorte de se procurer du sang à l'hôpital où il travaillait et en répandit sur le lieu du combat. Les derniers jours avaient défilé très vite, et on arrivait enfin au jour de l'affrontement. Les amis de Jasper étaient restés pour aider. En effet, Jasper les avait mis au courant de toute l'histoire et du fait que Bella était sa compagne et ils avaient tout de suite proposé leur aide à leur ami, qu'il avait accepté. On se dirigeait vers la clairière, le clan Cullen en première ligne. Je me trouvais aux côtés de mon compagnon tout en lui tenant la main.

.

« Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer. Me rassura-t-il.

- J'espère mon amour... j'espère... Doutais-je. »

.

L'armée n'était pas encore là, on sentait les trois sœurs très impatientes, dans l'attente du combat. Edward se trouvait à leurs côtés. Alice, elle, restait en retrait comme observatrice de ce qu'il se passe. Allait-elle participer au combat, alors que nous voudrions tous venger la compagne de son ex ? J'avais comme un doute. Elle allait juste attendre le dénouement du combat. Elle avait très peur car elle n'arrivait pas à avoir de vision sur le teneur du combat, une fois l'armée arrivée, elle ne voyait plus rien, et cela l'angoissait beaucoup. On voyait qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose... fuir...

Tout à coup, on entendit des bruits de pas, il devait y avoir un nombre colossal de nouveau-né. Nous étions tous tendu quand nous vîmes arriver les vampires avec à sa tête l'homme porté disparut à Seattle depuis quelques années. Un certain Riley. Carlisle cherchait, comme nous tous, Victoria dans la foule de vampire mais aucune trace d'elle nulle part. Nous étions nous tromper . Victoria n'était peut être pas l'instigatrice de ce qu'il se passait .

.

« Je vois que vous vous êtes préparés à notre venue. Constata Riley.

- Effectivement, on a eu vent de ton arrivée avec tes amis, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Demanda Carlisle.

- Je viens réclamer vengeance au nom de Victoria ma créatrice et maîtresse envers votre clan Cullen et spécialement contre toi Edward. Annonça-t-il. Tous ceux qui se trouvent à vos côtés seront eux aussi exterminer avec votre clan !

- On voudrait bien voir ça ! S'amusa Tanya.

- Mais où se trouve Victoria ? Celle pour qui tu te bats ? Interrogea Eleazar.

- Elle se trouve pas loin, avec sa garde pour observer le spectacle. Ria t il.

- Où est Bella ?! Cria Emmett.

- Bella ? Isabella ? Hum délicieuse petite... Ne t'inquiète pas on s'occupe très bien d'elle, elle ne se plaint de rien. Sourit-il alors que Jasper grognait. »

.

Carlisle avait dû retenir Jasper pour qu'il ne s'élance pas pour le tuer. Il était rempli de haine.

.

« Ferme-la ! Cracha Jasper.

- Tiens ? Serait-ce pas plutôt à Edward de se sentir blesser par mes paroles ? Quelle situation amusante. Ria t il encore.

- Tu n'es qu'un larbin aux ordres de Victoria, qui se débarrassera très vite de toi une fois l'affaire finie, car tu ne lui sers à rien du tout ! Lança Jasper à Riley. »

.

Les yeux de Riley devinrent noirs de haine et de colère. Il se tourna vers sa troupe de nouveau-né qui s'agitait. Le sang répandu dans la clairière faisait l'effet souhaité. Les vampires perdaient leurs contrôles et ne voulaient qu'une chose, se battre et calmer ce sentiment de frénésie qui les habitait. Riley tentait tant bien que mal de les retenir mais cela ne servait à rien car les vampires se jetèrent déjà dans la bataille. Ils s'élancèrent tous dans notre direction. Et Riley put que suivre le courant. Les voyants se lancer dans le combat, Carlisle donna le signe de l'assaut. Nous nous mîmes tous à courir et nos deux groupes se rencontrèrent dans un bruit assourdissant. Jasper, Peter et Charlotte se trouvaient tous dos à dos et éliminaient tous les vampires qui osaient s'approcher d'eux. Emmett faisait le bulldozer et fracassait tout sur son passage. Carlisle veillait sur Esmée qui se battait avec une grande agilité que je ne lui connaissais pas. Les trois sœurs se battaient aux côtés d'Edward qui apparemment n'était pas tellement attaqué par des nouveau-nés, comme s'il devait être épargné. Kate faisait beaucoup de dégâts avec son don pendant que les deux autres sœurs s'occupaient de démembrer les victimes. Mais je ne voyais pas Alice dans le combat. Elle se trouvait plus loin, en retrait comme je le pensais, et ne participait pas au combat. Or les nouveau-nés ne le décidèrent pas comme ça et vinrent vers elle pour la tuer, ce qui l'obligea à se défendre. Et moi, je me trouvais auprès de mon compagnon et combattais avec lui dans une très belle synchronisation. On voyait le nombre de vampire diminué très rapidement, le combat était en notre faveur ce qui enchanta Alice, qui vint enfin prendre part au combat avec nous. Carlisle fit signe aux loups, qui se trouvaient dans les bois, de venir pour clôturer le combat. Ils vinrent tous ensemble faire un gros massacre en démembrant tout ce qui se trouvait dans leurs passages. Riley voyait la situation se retourner contre lui et se retourna pour regarder vers la colline derrière lui. Peu de temps après, nous sentions, dans l'air, la venue de nouveaux vampires. Or une odeur me frappa plus que les autres, une qui me disait quelque chose et je voyais que je n'étais pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Victoria fit son entrée dans la clairière avec une petite troupe de vampire derrière elle. Riley les avait rejoint. Nous vîmes tous Laurent qui se trouvait à la droite de Victoria.

.

« Mon cher Edward quelle surprise de trouver là, je pensais que tu aurais pris la fuite comme le lâche que tu es. Déclara Victoria.

- Oui mais l'envie de décrocher ta petite tête de rousse décolorée a pris le dessus. Cracha-t-il.

- Oh que de vilaines paroles, alors que j'ai préparé une si belle surprise pour toi... Commença-t-elle.

- Dis nous ou se trouve Bella ! Balança Jasper en plein milieu de leur échange.

- Bella ? Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ? Tu n'as rien à voir avec elle que je sache. Edward ne veux-tu pas savoir toi aussi où elle se trouve ? Demanda Victoria.

- Si, si... Dit-il rapidement.

- Hum... Veux-tu voir ma surprise que j'ai faite spécialement pour toi . S'enquérait elle.

- … Non pas vraiment mais ai-je le choix ?

- Non effectivement mais ne t'inquiète pas cela te fera très plaisir... Resta-t-elle énigmatique. Ma chère veux-tu toujours ta vengeance ? Je t'en prie viens devant avec ton amie. »

.

On vit Victoria s'écarter avec Laurent laissant place à deux vampires femelles de venir en tête de troupe. Nous étions tous sous le choc... Nous ne savions pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Se trouvait devant nous les deux disparut que nous cherchions désespérément depuis maintenant trois ans. Bella se trouvait devant nous avec Angela ! Elles étaient devenu des vampires et semblaient très bien se contrôler face à l'odeur de sang présent dans la clairière.

.

« Bella... Murmura Jasper. »

.

Elle était froide face à nous, pourtant nous étions sa famille ! Que se passait-il ? Quand elle entendit Jasper l'appeler elle avait tourné la tête dans sa direction, une fois qu'elle rencontra son visage, je vis qu'elle était dans l'incompréhension totale face à lui. On voyait toutes les émotions passer sur son visage, que ça soit de l'inconnu, l'attirance, de la peur, et de la colère.

.

« Je crois que l'un d'eux me contrôle ! Je me sens bizarre. Dit Bella à Victoria.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle je suis là. Roucoula Riley en la prenant dans ses bras. »

.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Elle était totalement soumise à eux ! Que lui était-il arrivé ? Jasper était retenu par Peter qui lui disait de se calmer.

.

« Intéressant... Dit Riley. »

.

Je voyais bien que, malgré le fait qu'elle le laisse la prendre dans ses bras, elle était très tendu et mal à l'aise avec lui. Elle avait beaucoup de douleur dans le regard. Il prit son visage et le mit face à lui pour l'embrasser avec violence face à nous et elle se laissait faire comme une poupée de chiffon. Emmett vint aider Peter qui avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir Jasper, qui n'écoutait plus les paroles de son frère et de son ami qui lui demandaient de se calmer.

.

« Bella que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Carlisle. »

.

Elle tourna la tête vers Carlisle, elle ne semblait pas le reconnaître.

.

« Nous ne te voulons aucun mal, personne ne te contrôle parmi nous, il n'y a que Victoria qui te manipule.

- Déjà je vous interdis de m'appeler Bella ! Je suis Isabella pour vous c'est tout. Je devrais vous faire confiance c'est cela ? Après ce que vous m'avez fait ? Se révolta-t-elle.

- Nous sommes ta famille ma chérie. Dit doucement Esmée.

- Ma famille ? Laissez- moi rire, je ne vous connais pas et je vous hais pour ce que vous m'avez fait et enlever. Cracha-t-elle avec émotion.

- Enlever . Interrogea Carlisle.

- Oui à moi et à Angela ! Rajouta-t-elle.

- Mais nous avons rien fait Bella ! Lui jurais-je.

- Toi ne lui parles pas alors qu'on ne t'a pas adressé la parole. Ordonna Angela.

- C'est bon Angie ne t'inquiète pas. La rassura Bella.

- Bella sait tout ! Dit Victoria avec un petit sourire. Elle sait ce que vous avez fait.

- Que lui a tu raconté espèce de salope ! Cria Jasper se débattant toujours contre les deux autres vampires qui le retenaient.

- Moi ? Mais c'est vous qui lui avez fait tant de mal !

- Qu'avons-nous fait Bella ? Dis-le-moi s'il te plaît. Supplia presque Esmée. »

.

Je regardais autour de moi. Tout le monde attendait la réponse avec impatience, les loups s'étaient mis de côté, et Alice reculait de plus en plus, espérant sûrement, qu'en cas de bataille elle pourrait s'enfuir.

.

« Ce que vous avez fait ? Vous avez tous tué ma famille avec celle d'Angela ! Hurla Bella.

- QUOI ?! S'écrièrent tous les Cullen.

- Eh oui, je les ai trouvés seule pleine de sang et je leur ai offert un moyen d'assouvir leur vengeance. S'amusa Victoria.

- Mais nous n'avons rien fait contre ta famille Bella, crois nous. Nous nous sommes enfui, oui, sous la direction d'Edward t'abandonnant à ton sort derrière nous, sans un regard en arrière je le concède et nous le regrettons tous. Mais nous nous en sommes pas pris à Charlie ou à la famille d'Angela, je peux te le promettre. Jura Carlisle.

- Bella ! Regarde- moi ma puce... Souffla Jasper. Me reconnais-tu ? »

.

Bella tourna son visage dans sa direction et le fixa, elle semblait intriguer. Elle secoua la tête tout en gardant le regard dans le sien. Elle ne se souvenait plus de nous !

.

« Oui je les ai retrouvés seules, nues dans une cave, et je leur ai raconté ce que je savais sur vous, pour leur faire retrouver la mémoire. Je leur n'ai rien caché des monstres que vous êtes. Déclara Victoria. »

.

Elle me dégoûtait celle-là, je n'avais qu'une envie, lui briser chacun de ses membres, un par un ! Je vis qu'Edward semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à Bella.

.

« Nous savons que tu as dû cracher ton venin et leur à raconter ce que tu voulais.

- Bella ma puce... Voilà regarde que moi... Est-ce que je semble dangereux pour toi ? Susurra Jasper.  
- Non...

- Isa ! Reprends-toi ! S'énerva Riley en la frappant au visage.

- Ne la touche pas ! Cria Jasper.

- Pardon Riley. S'excusa Bella en regardant le sol telle une soumise face à son maître.

- C'est bien chérie n'oublie pas que je suis ton compagnon et que tu me dois obéissance, tu ne dois regarder que moi ! Ai je étais assez clair .! Averti il.

- Oui... Murmura-t-elle. »

.

Jasper semblait désolé, brisé par la scène qui se jouait face à lui. Bella ne croyait pas qu'Edward était son compagnon mais elle pensait que c'était Riley. Jasper ne disait plus rien, figé par le choc.

.

« Bella, viens vers moi. Ordonna Victoria en tendant la main vers elle. Veux-tu toujours les tuer ? Je ne te force en rien tu le sais. Déclara-t-elle. »

.

Bella ne répondit pas, elle semblait complètement perdue devant la situation. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

.

.

PDV de Bella

.

.

Depuis notre position, nous pouvions voir le combat débuté. Victoria était très en colère car son plan n'avait pas été suivi, apparemment quelque chose avait fait perdre la tête aux nouveau-nés. Elle semblait anxieuse au fur et à mesure que le combat découlait sous nos yeux. Le combat se retournait contre nous, on était en désavantage majeur. Puis tout à coup, des loups, géants, sortirent des bois et vinrent participer au combat. Tout semblait perdu. Nous vîmes Riley tourner la tête vers nous, donnant le signal que le combat était perdu pour lui. Victoria soufflait et semblait très en colère.

.

« Une bande de moins que rien ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Calmes toi Vik, nous avons quand même notre plan b, avec nos superbes jeunes vampires ici, avec elles nous sommes intouchables tu le sais bien. Tu auras ta vengeance aujourd'hui même, réjouie toi. Déclara Laurent qui se trouvait à sa droite.

- Oui je sais. Dit-elle avec un sourire. Je suis heureuse de la suite des événements, je sens qu'on va bien rire ! »

.

On partit en route pour rejoindre Riley. On devait, Angela et moi, rester bien derrière Laurent et ne se montrer qu'au signal de Victoria. Une fois dans la clairière, je regardais autour de moi le vrai carnage de mes amis vampires, tous morts, démembrer et certains déjà à l'état de cendre. Victoria parlait avec le clan en face de nous. Elle préparait la « surprise » pour Edward. Puis j'entendis mon nom prononcer par quelqu'un, sa voix me fit frissonner dans tout le corps, je n'avais qu'une envie, voir qui avait parlé. C'est à ce moment-là que Victoria me demanda de venir devant le groupe pour me montrer enfin. Plus personne ne parlait. Tout le clan en face me fixait, plus aucune personne ne prononçait un mot. Puis vint le moment où chacun essayait de parler, de démentir les dires de Victoria comme elle me l'avait dit. Mais une personne me fixait. Un blond retenu par deux autres vampires de son camp, il me fixait. Tout ce qui nous entourait n'existait plus, on n'était que les deux, dans un environnement noir, les yeux dans les yeux. Mon corps voulait se rapprocher de lui, il voulait être dans ses bras, et l'embrasser, bizarrement j'avais très envie de chose qui m'a toujours dégoûté avec les autres. Je sentis qu'on me prenait dans les bras et je vis que c'était Riley qui décida de m'embrasser devant tout le monde. Je me sentais encore plus mal que d'habitude, j'avais comme un sentiment de trahison en moi. Je parlais, expliquais ce que je reprochais à ces vampires qui m'avaient tout pris quand le blond s'adressa à moi. Ma puce... Ses paroles me chamboulaient, il parlait avec tant de douceur que je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer mon ennemi, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Mais d'où venaient ses sentiments ?! J'avais peur ! Riley qui vit et entendit notre échange fit en sorte de me remettre à ma place et de me rappeler qui était le maître. Mon compagnon était Riley tout de même ! Alors pour quelle raison est que j'étais autant attiré par ce vampire . Je commençais à avoir beaucoup de doute.

Je voyais une vampire aux cheveux noirs derrière le groupe des Cullen, qui tentait doucement de s'enfuir. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir perdre la vie dans ce combat et y prendre part. Pourtant elle était de ce clan, n'avait elle aucune loyauté ? Edward, lui, me fixait sans rien dire, tremblant.

.

« Bella, viens vers moi. Ordonna Victoria en tendant la main vers moi. Veux-tu toujours les tuer ? Je ne te force en rien tu le sais. Déclara-t-elle. »

.

Je vins à ses côtés en prenant sa main et ne répondis pas. Je ne savais plus ce que je voulais faire.

.

« Je n'arrive pas à lire dans leurs esprits ! S'affola Edward.

- Normal mon grand, notre chère Bella ici présente est un bouclier. Elle est un bouclier autant physique que mental. Elle arrête tous les dons lancer contre elle ou quelqu'un qu'elle protège, ce qui veut dire nous tous. Annonça Laurent avec un grand sourire. Voilà vous avez compris, vous ne pouvez rien faire contre nous, ni vous approchez de nous.

- Bella... Je t'en prie... Tu le sens au fond de toi, on ne te veut aucun mal. Écoute ce qu'il y a au fond de toi et tu verras qu'on ne te ment pas. Nous sommes ta famille. Dit Carlisle.

- Ma puce... regarde-moi. je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Je peux t'assurer qu'on n'a pas tué tes parents, me croix tu ? »

.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, tout en moi répondait que oui je le croyais mais Victoria était ma créatrice et jamais elle me mentirait alors pourquoi croirais-je un inconnu ?

.

« Pourquoi te ferais-je confiance alors que 'ma famille" m'a abandonné comme vous l'avez dit sans un regard en arrière, sous son injonction ! Dénonçais-je en montrant Edward du doigt.

- Je sais ma puce... On t'a fait beaucoup de mal en partant, mais on a beaucoup souffert aussi de t'avoir perdu, j'ai beaucoup souffert... Et quand on a appris ta disparition avec la mort de vos familles, nous avons été dévaster, détruit, j'ai cru t'avoir perdu. Dit-il tristement en me fixant. »

.

Mon Dieu que devais je faire ?

.

« Isabella n'oublie pas qu'ils peuvent manipuler n'importe qui, tu ne peux pas arrêter cela avec on bouclier, ais fois en ton compagnon, et en moi ta créatrice ! On ne pourrait jamais te trahir. Jura t elle. Veux-tu toujours les tuer Isabella ?

- … »

.

Que devais je faire ? Je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal, tout mon corps protestait contre la question de Victoria.

.

« … Non je ne veux pas les tuer... S'il te plaît Victoria allons-nous en et partons. Demandais-je.

- Tu refuses ? Tu t'opposes à moi après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi .! Très bien je n'ai pas le choix Isabella, c'est toi qui m'y obliges ! Me menaça-t-elle.

- Non je t'en prie ne me force pas je veux pas le faire ! M'affolais-je. »

.

Je regardais le blond se remuer dans tous les sens dans la volonté de venir me rejoindre, il voulait me protéger.

.

« Je veux que tu tues Edward, Isabella, tu me l'avais promis ! Je comptais sur toi. Se lamenta-t-elle.

- Je sais … Mais je ne souhaite pas leur faire de mal à eux.

- Et si je te demandais de tuer seulement Edward le ferais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non Bella ne le fait pas je t'en supplie ! S'écria Esmée.

- Ma puce revient ver nous, avec nous, ton amie pourra venir aussi. Dit Jasper. »

.

Je jetais un regard vers Angela et constatai qu'elle avait autant de doute que moi dans les dires de Victoria. Elle me regarde et me fait signe que oui, on voulait les deux rejoindre. Je commençais à m'avancer dans leur direction avec Angela quand Victoria et Laurent nous arrêtèrent.

.

« Tu penses faire quoi là Bella .! Tu as un devoir envers moi et tu vas l'accomplir je te le garantis ! Cracha Victoria.

- Angela, en tant que créateur je te demande de rester ici, tu n'iras nul par, tu resteras à mes côtés. Ordonna-t-il.

- Tu vas voir, on ne désobéit pas comme ça, on va refaire ton éducation ma grande, il semble que tu l'aies oublié ! Me menaça Riley en me prenant par les cheveux.

- Lâche-la tout de suite ou je te jure que je t'arrache un bras ! S'écria le blond.

- Je fais ce que je veux avec ma propriété ! En attendant tu vas écouter Victoria vite fait ! Ordonna-t-il.

- Bella ! Regarde- moi ! Dit elle en mettant a mon regard face à elle. Tu vas tuer Edward, Moi en tant que ta créatrice t'ordonne à toi Isabella de tuer ton COMPAGNON ! »

.

NON, je ne voulais pas blesser le vampire blond en faisant ça, avec toute sa famille, mais devant son ordre je ne pouvais rien faire. Je voyais Edward se préparer pour le combat. Je me mets en position, j'essaie de toutes mes forces d'aller à l'encontre de cet ordonnent mais impossible, et je m'élance !

* * *

_Note d'auteur : Que va-t-il se passer ? Que va faire Bella . Parviendra-t-elle à se révolter contre l'ordre ? Et que va faire Jasper . _


	5. Chapter 5 Les Volturi

_Note de l'auteur : Bella se retrouve devant le clan Cullen et devant un surplus de sentiments très fortes, elle fait face à son passé, mais va-t-elle se souvenir de celui-ci ? Elle s'élance en avant pour attaquer Edward mais est-ce vraiment ce qu'elle va faire ? _

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews sa me touche beaucoup^^, voilà la suite que vous attendiez !**

**D 'enfer : ne t'inquiète pas je ne prends pas mal ce que tu me dis, tu ne me critiques pas vraiment, tu me donnes surtout beaucoup de conseil, je ne les ai pas encore appliqué sur ce chapitre mais je le ferais par la suite, je te remercie de ton attention et du temps que tu as pris pour me conseiller. J'espère pouvoir m'améliorer comme tu dis avec les quelques armes que tu m'as données ^^.  
Anne et Nat : Je vous remercie d'avoir essayé et de ne pas m'avoir descendu, je suis désolé que vous m'aimiez pas et j'espère m'améliorer pour satisfaire d'autre lecteur qui pourrait se trouver dans le même état que vous.  
Morgane et N 'gie : merci beaucoup de me suivre et d'avoir donné votre opinion ^^. Je finirais cette fiction quoi qu'il m'en coûte ! (oui j'en fais trop XD).  
Cruella : le silence répond aux idiots...**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :Les Volturi.  
**

.

PDV de Bella

.

Je venais de recevoir l'ordre de Victoria, je devais tuer mon compagnon. Riley ? Mais pour quelle raison veut elle que je tue Riley ? Je me tourne vers lui mais rien ne me fait avancé vers lui pour accomplir ma mission.

.

« Non ma chère, Riley n'est pas ton compagnon ! Déclara Victoria. Ton vrai compagnon, veux-tu savoir qui il est ? Avant de lui enlever la vie ?

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible ça ne peut pas être lui ! M'affolais-je.

- Et si ma belle, ton compagnon c'est Edward. Regarde-le, et suis ta mission. Rigola Riley. »

.

Que pouvais je faire . J'allais tuer un membre du clan du vampire blond, et je ne voulais absolument pas cela. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal et le rendre triste. Que m'arrivait-il ? Je voulais lui faire plaisir, le rendre heureux, être à ses côtés, partager mes sombres et bons moments avec lui, je veux qu'une chose pouvoir lui souriait, et passer ma vie avec lui. Mais pourquoi je ressentirais cela alors que mon compagnon était Edward ? Alors que pour lui je ne ressentais que de la haine . Le vampire blond me fixait et ne bougeait plus, il attendait de voir ce que j'allais faire. Je me dirige doucement vers Edward qui se trouvait en position d'attaque et je m'élançais. Je courrais dans sa direction et me préparais à lui foncer dedans quand je sentis une force en moi me faire dévié. C'est comme si tout en moi ne voulait pas l'attaquer lui, et aller dans une autre direction. Je pris peur de ce qui allait suivre. Je me retournais doucement et vis que je me trouvais face au vampire blond...  
Quoi ? J'avais peur d'avoir compris. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Non, pitié, tout mais pas cela, je ne voulais pas m'attaquer à lui ! Je ne voulais pas le tuer !

.

« Bella que fais-tu ?! Tue Edward ! Cria Victoria. Tue ton compagnon ! »

.

Je recevais cet ordre encore plus durement, il me forçait doublement de partir à l'attaque contre mon compagnon, sauf que mon compagnon n'était pas Edward comme elle le pensait ! Ce n'était pas lui ! Mais celui sur lequel je vais donner l'assaut. Je ne voulais pas cela ! Pitié tout mais pas ça, je ne veux pas le tuer ! Mais j'avais beau me retenir le plus fort possible, mon corps avançait de lui-même vers le vampire et se préparait à l'attaque.

.

« Bella ? Demanda la voix d'Esmée.

- Jasper dépêches-toi ! Défends-toi, c'est toi qu'elle vient attaquer ! Cria Rosalie. »

.

Jasper me regardait incrédule, et ne savait pas quoi faire. Je le regardais suppliante alors que je ne put plus retenir mon corps contre l'attaque. Je me jetais sur lui et l'envoyais voler dans les airs. Je sentais les sanglots monter en moi. Je n'arrivais plus à voir tant mes larmes brouillaient ma vision. Jasper se relève et se mettait face à moi, avant de recevoir ma prochaine attaque mais cette fois en s'y attendant. Je me sentais pleurer, dépérir au fur et à mesure des coups que lui adressait. Mais lui, il me fixait toujours avec un regard rassurant et bienveillant, comme s'il voulait me faire comprendre qu'il ne m'en voulait pas. Je tapais de plus en plus fort, je ne contrôlais plus rien, ne voyais plus rien, je ne voulais qu'une chose, retrouver l'usage de mon corps pour faire regretter à Victoria, ce que j'étais obligé de faire par sa faute. Jasper arrêtait toutes mes attaques sans rien me rendre, il ne faisait que se défendre.

.

« Victoria arrête pitié, Edward n'est pas mon compagnon ! Je ne veux pas faire cela arrête ! Sanglotais-je.

- Edward n'est pas ton compagnon ? Alors c'est lui ? Je ne vais rien faire, tu as mérité ce qu'il t'arrive, tu n'avais pas à me trahir Bella, massacre le ! Ordonna-t-elle.

- NON ! Hurlais-je. »

.

Mais aucun mot ne pouvait rien dire pour la faire changer d'avis, elle ne voulait rien entendre. Je devenais de plus en plus forte face à Jasper, j'utilisais toute ma force de nouveau-né contre lui. Il se défendait très bien, s'il n'avait pas eu autant d'expérience dans les nouveau-nés, je l'aurais sûrement déjà tué depuis longtemps. Il anticipait tout mes mouvements et je faisais en sorte qu'il puisse les anticiper aussi. Je ne savais pas comment m'en sortir. Je sentis qu'on m'encerclait dans des bras immenses pour essayer de me stopper. C'était le grand costaud qui retenait Jasper peu de temps avant. Mais ma force de nouveau-né le surpassait, avec mon bouclier je l'envoyais voler dans les airs et rejoindre les loups qui se trouvaient très loin de nous. Personnes ne pouvaient m'approcher, il n'y avait qu'avec Jasper que je n'utilisais pas mon bouclier, je sentais que plusieurs personnes voulaient venir en aide à Jasper.

.

« Jasper ! Cria une voix d'homme.

- Non, n'intervenez pas ! Je gère avec Bella, occupez-vous de Victoria et des autres pendants ce temps-là. Dit-il toujours en me fixant dû regarde. Allez Peter ! »

.

Et le fameux Peter se retourna pour faire face à Victoria et son groupe. Je regardais de temps en temps Angela suppliant du regard Jasper pour qu'on ne la tue pas.

.

« Ma chérie calme toi, arrête de pleurer, ça va aller, je sais que tu n'as pas le choix et que tu ne souhaites pas t'en prendre vraiment à moi. Arrête de pleurer mon amour, il faut juste tuer Victoria et on arrivera à t'enlever ce lien du créateur ne t'inquiète pas. En attendant je veux que tu ne regardes que moi et que tu me préviennes si tu sens ne plus pouvoir te retenir encore, mais fait en sorte de retenir ta force. Tout va bien se passer, je suis là. Me rassura-t-il.

- Jasper pitié... Pars loin, je vais te tuer ! Sanglotais-je.

- Calme toi chérie, tu ne feras pas ça, car je ne te laisserais pas faire, je ne tiens pas à mourir pour l'instant ma belle donc ne pleure plus.

- Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas te perdre ! Criais-je. »

.

Je me battais toujours contre lui, mais je jetais un coup d'œil sur le combat autour de nous. Victoria m'avait demandé de maintenir mon bouclier contre eux, donc personne ne pouvait venir s'en prendre à eux, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire pour faire basculer la situation. Je perdais espoir, j'allais le tuer !

.

« Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il y a autour chérie, ne fais attention qu'à moi, reste calme et n'écoute que ma voix. »

.

Mais je devenais de plus en plus violente et je le blessais petit à petit, il était en difficulté face à mes coups répéter mais il ne perdait toujours pas espoir. Quand soudain, nous sentions tous, dans l'air, l'odeur de nouveaux vampires qui venaient dans notre direction.

.

« Bella, viens là ! Ordonna Victoria. »

.

Avec mon plus grand soulagement j'arrêtais de m'en prendre à Jasper, j'étais sur le point de lui arracher son bras quand elle m'avait appelé, et je la rejoins.

.

« Je te le ferais regretter pour ce que tu m'as poussé à faire ! Menaçais-je Victoria.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne pourras plus rien faire une fois rentrer et que j'aurai repris nos petites affaires avec Riley ! Déclara-t-elle. Maintenant développe ton bouclier et renforce l'au maximum, des vampires très dangereux viennent dans notre direction et on doit faire très attention.

- Oui maîtresse. Dis-je amèrement. »

.

Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais pour pouvoir développer le plus de force dans mon bouclier et l'étendre à toutes les personnes autour de moi dont le clan Cullen, mais Victoria ne le savait pas. On regarde et on voit des vampires vêtu de capes noires se diriger vers nous.

.

« Jane... Dit Carlisle.

- Bonjour Carlisle, comme je vois nous sommes arrivé un peu en retard. Constata-t-elle.

- Non pas tout à fait, vous avez devant vous, l'instigatrice de ce carnage, Victoria avec ses subordonnés Riley et Laurent.

- Et les jeunes femmes ? Demanda un grand costaud, brun aux côtés de Jane.

- Des femmes qui ont comme créateur Laurent et Victoria, elles sont là contre leur gré, et ont été manipulé, l'une d'elles est la compagne de mon fils Jasper. Annonça Carlisle.

- Ah ? Puis je savoir laquelle ? Quémanda Jane.

- Bella. Intervint Jasper.

- Hum... Victoria je voudrais m'adresser à toi, tu as enfreint plusieurs règles dont celle de se faire remarquer par les humains, toi avec ton armée avait représenté un très grand danger pour notre espèce. Dit elle.

- Vous ne pourrez rien faire contre moi ! S'insurgea Victoria.

- Nous allons voir ça. »

.

Jane fixait Victoria en attente de quelque chose, mais rien ne se vint.

.

« Que ce passe-t-il Jane ? Demanda un vampire blond proche du grand costaud.

- Je ne sais pas Demetri mais je ne peux pas utiliser mon don contre eux ! Dit-elle intrigue.

- Bella qui a comme créatrice Victoria, possède le don de bouclier que ça soit physiquement ou mentalement, donc vous ne pourrez même pas les approcher pour les toucher. Déclara Carlisle.

- Alors le but est de mettre hors d'état Bella pour pouvoir atteindre cette Victoria ? Proposa Demetri.

- Vous ne lui ferez rien ! Cria Jasper.

- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à nous donner ! S'énerva Jane, elle le fixait comme s'il elle voulait utiliser son don aussi sur lui mais n'y parvint pas, même Jasper fit étonner, comme s'il s'était préparé à la douleur qui l'avait attendu. Mais que se passe-t-il ?! Cria-t-elle.

- Bella... ? Dit Jasper en tournant le regard vers moi et je fis signe que oui de la tête.

- Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose mais je peux te protéger. Dis-je.

- Cette Bella semble intéressante. S'amusa le gars costaud près de Jane. Elle pourrait plaire à Aro, maintenant il faut savoir comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas devant nous. Aro ne sera pas content d'apprendre que nous n'avons pas rempli notre mission.

- Oui je le sais Félix. Cher frère, peux-tu approcher s'il te plaît ?

- Oui ma sœur ? Que veux-tu que je fasse? Demanda un garçon, jeune, aux cheveux bruns.

- Alec je veux que tu Perses son bouclier et que tu lui enlèves tous ses sens pour qu'elle n'aide plus les autres personnes autour d'elle ! Annonça Jane. Elle semble jeune donc elle pas encore toute la maîtrise de son bouclier, à force de tentative tu vas pouvoir l'atteindre je pense.

- NON ! Hurla Jasper. Je vous interdis de lui faire du mal !

- Jasper, il le faut, ils ont décidé de ne pas la tuer, c'est déjà ça, alors calmes-toi. Dit Peter. Tout ira bien, fais-moi confiance. »

.

J'étais affolée, qu'allait-il me faire exactement pour que Jasper réagisse comme ça ? Quelque chose de douloureux ? J'étais totalement angoissée. Alec se tourna vers moi et je vis un nuage noir sortir de ses mains pour venir à la rencontre de mon bouclier. Victoria semblait avoir peur de ce qu'il allait arriver. Vint ensuite, un combat de don entre Alec et moi. Je sentais toute sa puissance entrer en collision avec mon bouclier et j'avais de plus en plus de mal de tenir. Victoria m'ordonnait de tenir, toujours plus avec son ordre de créateur, mais l'ordre ne me donnait pas davantage de force que je n'avais déjà, alors sous les coups de son nuage, mon bouclier cédait petit à petit pour enfin laisser une brèche d'ouverte où le nuage s'infiltra pour finir sa course sur moi. Le nuage s'infiltra dans tous les pores de ma peau et je tombai dans un trou noir, et la dernière chose que j'entendis fut mon nom crier par Jasper.

.

PDV de Jasper

.

Elle m'avait défendu contre Jane ! Elle sentait le lien entre nous-mêmes si elle le comprenait pas pour l'instant. Elle semblait affoler, et ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Je voudrais lui dire que résister contre Alec allait être encore plus douloureux à la fin, mais même si je lui disais cela elle ne pourrait rien faire elle recevait les ordres de Victoria qui voulait qu'elle maintienne son bouclier à tout prix. Elle perdait ses forces petit à petit et on sentait qu'elle ne maintiendrait plus très longtemps son bouclier. Puis, dans son regard, on vit une lueur de peur quand elle sut qu'Alec avait réussi à avoir fait une brèche dans son bouclier. Elle tourna vite son regard vers moi, rempli de terreur, me suppliant de lui venir en aide. Ce regard me brisa le cœur en mille. Je hurlais son nom alors que je la voyais tomber au sol, le regard vide et sans bouger. Je vins la prendre dans mes bras pour la consoler tout en sachant qu'elle ne sentait absolument rien ni entendait, quoi que ce soit. Jane regardait enfin Victoria avec un sourire triomphant.

.

« Alors tu disais ma chère ? Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Laurent fait-nous sortir de là! Cria la rousse.

- Angela, par mon pouvoir de créateur je te demande de nous permettre de nous enfuir. Déclara Laurent solennellement. »

.

Angela ferma les yeux et en quelques secondes les vampires en question avaient disparu, il ne restait qu'Angela au milieu de la clairière.

.

« Quoi ?! Où les ont tu emmené ?! S'énerva Jane. »

.

Et nous vîmes Angela se tordre de douleur et se rouler par terre. Félix qui voyait la scène fonça sur Jane et lui donna un coup.

.

« Arrête tout de suite je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal ! Annonça-t-il.

- Quoi ? Tu es attaché à elle maintenant ? Interrogea Jane.

- … Je ne veux juste pas qu'elle souffre... Dit-il.

- Hum... Je pense qu'Aro sera vraiment content de nos trouvailles. Sourit Demetri. »

.

Félix vint vers Angela qui était allongé par terre, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras mais elle semblait terrifiée et ne souhaitait pas qu'on la touche. Félix avait l'air blessé par ce constat, mais il ne lui en tint pas rigueur et semblait la comprendre, il ne voulait pas la forçait à faire des choses qu'elle ne souhaitait pas. Il resta juste vers elle en lui couvant un regard rassurant. On entendait Demetri ricané derrière lui, il semblait amusé par l'image de son ami tout en muscle aussi doux qu'un agneau devant ce vampire. Je jetais un regard vers Alec.

.

« Ne pourrions-nous pas lui rendre la vue et ses autres sens ? Demandais-je en montrant mon précieux fardeau entre mes bras.

- Pas encore, je ne souhaite pas que Victoria revienne et profite du moment où Bella reviendra à elle pour lui donner encore le bouclier et nous attaquer. Expliqua Jane.

- Oui nous comprenons Jane, Que voulez-vous faire exactement ? Quémanda Carlisle.

- On va faire notre rapport à Aro, et emmener cette Angela avec nous, je ne pense pas que Félix voudra s'en séparer. Aro voudra sûrement rencontrer cette Bella, on vous fera savoir quand vous serrez convié pour une entrevue. Déclara-t-elle.

- Je veux rester aux côtés de Bella ! Je vous en supplie... Demanda Angela.

- Tu ne peux pas ma puce, mais tu le retrouveras je te le promets... Viens-je vais veiller sur toi ne t'inquiète pas. La rassura Félix. »

.

Il tendait le bras vers elle, pour la toucher au niveau de son épaule mais elle eut un mouvement de recul, ce qui blessa énormément Félix, mais il ne voulait pas le montrer. Il fit attention à ne pas la toucher et lui expliqua doucement.

.

« Tu vas venir avec nous, en Italie, rencontrer les Rois des vampires dont Aro. Ensuite si tu le veux bien, nous allons te faire soldat de la garde avec nous, mais tu auras le droit de partir si tu le souhaites, je te demande juste de peser le pour et le contre. Proposa-t-il.

- … Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon... Se lamenta-t-elle.

- Effectivement, dit Jane alors qu'elle recevait un grognement de la part de Félix, maintenant je voudrais me mettre en route car je commence à me lasser de tout cela.

- Oui Jane. Répondit Alec.

- Carlisle... Je voudrais vous poser une question, et je veux une réponse franche en retour. Je sens que je peux avoir confiance en vous, vous semblez sage si l'on peut dire... Dit Angela.

- Merci, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux même si je me doute déjà de ta question. Annonça-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Je voudrais savoir si Bella court un danger avec n'importe laquelle de votre famille ? Et si ce vampire est ce qu'il semble être envers elle ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt.

- Effectivement nous lui voulons aucun mal, après je ne peux pas promettre qu'elle ne sera pas en danger avec tout le monde car on a encore des zones d'ombre dans notre clan qu'on souhaite mettre au clair. Mais on fera tout pour qu'elle soit en sécurité à nos côtés, Jasper y veillera. Déclara-t-il. »

.

Angela tenta un petit sourire en direction de Carlisle et jeta un dernier regard à Bella avant de faire demi-tour et partir avec les Volturi. Félix se trouvait toujours à ses côtés, mais faisait attention à ne pas la toucher, il voyait bien qu'elle semblait terrifier comme ma Bella. Elles avaient vécu des choses horribles qu'on ne devait pas soupçonner.  
Une fois les Volturi partirent je baisser mon regard pour vérifier si mon doux fardeau allait se réveiller, Alec devait lui rendre ses sens une fois qu'il serait parti hors se porter. Il avait une capacité de porter au niveau de son don qui poussait à l'admiration. Il était vraiment fort. Les yeux de ma douce papillonnèrent, elle avait l'air perdu, et ne semblait pas savoir où elle se trouvait. Puis elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans mes bras et je ressentis un grand courant de peur pure m'atteindre. Si je n'avais pas été à terre, ce courant m'y aurait poussé. Elle me fixait, terrorisé, paniquer de ne voir personne à part le clan qu'elle avait reçu l'ordre de tuer. Elle regardait autour d'elle, sûrement à la recherche d'Angela.

.

« Ma puce, Angela est parti avec les Volturi mais ne t'inquiète pas, parmi eux se trouve son compagnon. Laurent et Riley n'étaient pas vos compagnons ma chérie, vous avez été manipuler. Maintenant elle se trouve en sécurité et Félix prendra soin d'elle. Si tu souhaites la revoir, nous irons la retrouver en Italie quand tu seras prête. Dis-je doucement en passant ma main dans ses cheveux. »

.

Elle semblait toujours tétanisée, terrorisé par mes mouvements.

.

« Tu es trop près... Chuchota-t-elle, ses paroles ne me firent beaucoup plus mal que la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait.

- Pardon Darlin', veux-tu te relever ? Je vais te présenter à ta famille. Proposais-je en lui tendant la main pour lui proposer mon aide. »

.

Elle avait beaucoup changé. Elle avait un regard rempli des choses qu'elle avait vécu, c'est comme si elle avait pris plus de 20 ans. Elle ne prit pas ma main, mais restait quand même proche de moi sans me toucher. Elle était sereine à mes côtés tant que je ne tentais rien comme contact physique.

.

« Bienvenu, heureuse que tu sois de retour ma belle. Dit Carlisle et venant doucement vers elle, sans gestes brusques pour ne pas l'affoler.

- Je propose qu'on rentre chez nous, Bella semble avoir besoin d'une pause dans tout ça et elle a besoin d'explication. Dit Esmée. Mais... où se trouve Alice, Edward et les filles Denali ?

- Elles étaient vers nous il y a peu de temps... Déclara Carmen dans les bras d'Eleazar. »

.

Nous étions tous perdus, où avaient-ils bien pu partir tous autant qu'ils sont ?

* * *

_Note d'auteur : Après les derniers commentaires, et certains devoirs de fin d'année, je vous annonce que je ne publierais plus aussi vite (non pas deux chapitres par semaine mais un seul si j'y arrive.) _


	6. Chapter 6 : Le château

_**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! Voilà enfin la suite de mon histoire. Désolé, je n'ai pas publié depuis un moment avec les partiels qui approchent c'est un peu dur mais je pense quand même à vous et je fais en sorte de ne pas vous décevoir en vous faisant trop patienter. Donc voilà la suite et je ferais vite pour le prochain chapitre promis.** _

* * *

Chapitre 6 : le château

.

PDV d'Angela

.

Me voilà seule, Bella retrouvait sa famille et moi je retrouvais au milieu des vampires, aux yeux rouges, qui m'emmenaient dans un autre pays. Je pense qu'elle allait s'en sortir, ce Jasper semblait beaucoup l'aimer, mais il aura du mal, elle n'aime pas vraiment le contacte comme moi, même si ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons. Je tournai mon regard pour jeter un coup d'œil au vampire qui se trouvait à mes côtés. Il était très grand et très musclé. À première vue il paraissait terrifiant. Il m'avait fait froid dans le dos. Mais après avoir croisé son regard, j'ai vu qu'il était empli de douceur, il semblait affectueux. Mais je ne me fiais pas aux apparences, il avait l'air gentil à première vue, c'est vrai, mais je ne faisais pas confiance aux hommes, ils voulaient tous quelque chose en échange de leurs petites attentions. Il fallait juste attendre, un jour les masques tombaient.  
Il restait tout le temps vers moi, sûrement de peur que je m'enfuis. Mais je n'en restais pas l'envie, j'en avais marre de fuir toujours, je ne voulais qu'une chose, devenir plus forte et enfin pouvoir me défendre face à ce qui me faisait peur.

On arrivait enfin à l'aéroport où se trouvaient beaucoup de personnes. J'avais été transformer depuis peu, et sentir tout ce sang autour de moi me faisait ressentir de grande douleur dans la gorge. Je n'avais qu'une envie me jeter sur la première venue pour le vider.

« Jane, attend ! Apparemment Angela ne supportera pas le voyage dans l'avion, elle semble avoir trop soif. Déclara Félix.

- Je vois ça... Je pense que tu devrais aller te nourrir avec elle quelque temps, nous nous chargerons de prendre les billets et de faire attendre l'avion. Proposa-t-elle.

- Ok, merci. Dit il en me prenant la main, nous conduisant dehors. »

Il ne disait toujours rien, il m'emmenait dehors, dans les petites rues et on cherchait notre prochain repas. Je ne m'étais pas nourri depuis 3 semaines à cause de Laurent qui m'avait encore puni pour lui avoir désobéi. C'était une devenu une routine, je n'étais pas une fille obéissante de nature. Mais dans cet aéroport je n'aurais pas tenu, il y avait trop de monde, donc trop de risques et je remercie Félix de l'avoir remarqué. Il était rempli d'attention envers moi. On arrivait dans les bois, Félix s'arrête et se tourne vers moi.

« Je suis désolé que tu aies perdu Laurent... mais ce n'était pas ton vrai compagnon... Tu s... Hésita il en se frottant la tête, nerveux, avant que je ne l'interromps.

- On a été manipulé je le sais, il n'y avait que Bella qui les croyait dans cette affaire de compagnon. Je n'y ai jamais cru car je sentais depuis le départ que je haïssais Laurent, dès le premier regard. Et j'ai eu raison ! Dis-je avec colère, j'avais parler le regard vers le sol.

- Tu auras un compagnon avec qui tu seras heureuse, tu seras à ses côtés pour l'éternité. Annonça-t-il sans vraiment me fixé, on aurait presque cru qu'il rougissait.

- Je ne veux pas de compagnon ! M'exclamais-je tout à coup. »

Félix me fixait, surpris par mon coup de gueule, mais ne dit rien. Il avait l'air, comme blessé par mes paroles. Au fond de moi, je ressens une petite douleur en le voyant souffrir par ma faute, mais je ne voulus pas y prêter attention.

« Viens-je vais t'emmener au fond de ville, on trouvera de quoi te nourrir là-bas. Proposa-t-il en se détournant de moi, je l'avais vraiment blessé... rejeté...

- Ok... Dis-je doucement, regrettant malgré toutes mes paroles. »

Je n'aimais pas qu'il souffre, je voulais qu'il sourie comme quand il se trouvait aux côtés de son ami Demetri. Nous étions partis, sans plus aucune parole entre nous. Un grand silence régnait, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire avec tout ce que j'avais traversé dans ses quelques heures dernières. Plus tard nous avions trouvé un groupe de cinq mecs qui s'en prenaient à un couple dans une petite ruelle. Je fis arrêter Félix et lui montra la scène qui se jouait devant nous.

« Tu veux manger des hommes ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je veux manger ceux qui sont des déchets pour la société, je ne veux pas m'en prendre à des innocents. Expliquais-je catégorique.

- Ok, je te suis, fais donc. Dit-il en me laissant passer devant lui. »

Je le remerciais du regard et me mis en marche. Une fois arriver devant le groupe je me fis remarquer.

« Salut les gars, dis-je aguicheuse, voulez-vous jouer avec moi . Je me sens seule en ce moment et j'ai beaucoup plus envie de passer du temps avec vous qu'eux. Dis-je en montrant le couple du doigt.

- Hum... Grogna le premier.

- Mais c'est qu'elle n'est pas mal cette petite, un peu plate mais pas mauvaise... S'amusa un deuxième. »

Je me sentis vexé par ses paroles. Je n'étais pas plate ! En entendant ses mots, je sentais Félix se tendre derrière moi, il se cachait dans l'ombre attendant son heure. Je fis signe au couple, une fois que j'avais toute l'attention du groupe, de partir et de sortir de la ruelle. Une fois qu'ils ont pris la fuite, Félix sortit de sa cachette et vint me rejoindre.

« Vous avez dit quoi à ma copine ! Dit-il énerver, mais l'était-il vraiment ?

- Ne euh... rien... qu'elle était jolie... Prit peur un du groupe.

- Tu veux quoi ? Demanda courageusement le premier.

- Mais... vous mangez... Chuchotais je en me lançant sur eux. »

On pouvait entendre les cris partout dans la ruelle pendant que Félix et moi jouions avec le groupe, ensemble. Une fois fini, on pouvait dire que j'étais pleine de sang. J'étais rentré dans une frénésie totale, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. J'étais choquée par mon propre comportement. J'étais devenu un monstre, ce que je ne voulais pas. Félix qui m'observait, voyait toutes les émotions qui passaient sur mon visage. Il semblait démuni face à mon désarroi. J'avais le regard dans le vide. Il vint, au bout d'un moment, s'agenouiller devant moi et me toucha le bras doucement.

« Angie... Calme vous, ils le méritaient, et surtout ne pensent pas que tu es un monstre. Me rassura-t-il toujours en me caressant le bras et je ne l'en empêchais pas.

- Mais tu as vu comme je suis . Je suis pleine de sang ! Cirais-je presque, paniquer.

- Je sais bébé, mais c'est toujours comme ça au début, tu n'as pas beaucoup de retenue car tu es jeune pour un vampire. La retenue s'acquière avec l'expérience. Déclara-t-il d'une voix douce, il était si gentil. Si tu le veux je pourrais t'aider pour y parvenir, mais tu n'es pas seule, je suis la maintenant bébé ne l'oubli pas s'il te plaît. Tu peux te confier à moi quand tu le veux, je suis là. Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. »

Je me figeai, je sentais ses bras autour de moi, sa force et cela me rassurait bizarrement. Mais je me repris vite avec le souvenir de mon corps, ce que je cachais aux yeux de tous, mon immonde apparence. Il pensait tout ça pour l'instant mais dès qu'il aura vu mon corps il partira en courant. Je me reculai donc et le regardais dans les yeux.

« S'il te plaît, ne me touche pas, je ne le supporte pas. Dis-je froidement. »

Il resta un moment choqué, sans faire aucun mouvement et je vis que je l'avais encore une fois, beaucoup blessé. Si mon cœur battait encore je suis sûr qu'il me ferait un mal terrible, je ressentis une grande douleur face à la sienne qu'on pouvait voir dans ses yeux. Puis il devint froid, il montrait plus aucune émotion, son visage était devenu inexpressif.

« Nous devrions retourner auprès des autres pour partir en Italie, ils nous attendent sûrement. Annonça-t-il.

- Je te suis... Dis-je penaude. »

De retour à l'aéroport, je vis Félix s'éloigner de moi, et partir aux côtés de Demetri. Il ne jetait plus aucun regard dans ma direction, je devrais me réjouir... Je le maintenais enfin loin de moi, mais... alors... pourquoi avais-je si mal ? Je n'avais qu'une envie... pleurer pour l'éternité à cause de ce vide qui se faisait à l'intérieur de moi. Que se passait-il... ?

.

PDV de Bella

.

J'étais dans un lit que je ne connaissais pas, Riley allait-il encore venir me rejoindre ? Je ne me rappelle pas bien de ce qu'il s'est passé depuis mon réveille. J'avais des flashs mais c'est comme si les derniers événements étaient un rêve. Mais je savais bien que ça n'était pas le cas. Je me retrouvais dans un lieu inconnu, avec des vampires qui m'avaient fait du mal, et les causes de ce que j'étais aujourd'hui. Qu'allais je faire . La meilleure chose à faire est de faire en sorte de m'enfuir et de retrouver Victoria, elle seule saura me donner la vérité, il faut que je comprenne pourquoi elle m'avait menti. Était-ce pour ma propre sécurité ? Non... Elle me voulait du mal. Je me souviens de ces paroles, ce qu'elle m'a dit... Elle m'avait manipulé depuis le début et j'ai failli tuer mon compagnon ! NON ! NNOONNN ! L'avais je tuée ? Une boule me montait dans la gorge, je tremblais de partout, je ne voyais plus rien à part mon désespoir, je me jetais dans un grand trou noir et je me suis mise à hurler à plein poumon.

« JASPER NON ! Criais-je. »

Je n'entendis pas la personne entrer, ni l'est senti me toucher les épaules dans l'espoir de me rassurer, je ne faisais que hurler la douleur d'avoir commis la chose la plus horrible pour moi. La seule personne qui pouvait encore m'aimer encore de ce monde était morte sous mes mains ! Je tournais et retournais en criant, m'arrachant les cheveux, j'étais en pleine phase d'hystérie, c'était le trou noir.

.

PDV de Jasper

.

Une fois les Volturi partirent je pris Bella dans mes bras et l'emmenais chez nous, avec ma famille qui suivait derrière, mais aucun ne parla. Une fois arrivé chez nous, j'emmenai Bella dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, pour qu'elle puisse se reposer tranquillement. Le fait qu'elle soit toujours endormie m'inquiétait beaucoup car ce n'était pas normale pour un vampire de dormir. Elle semblait comme morte. Carlisle vint me rejoindre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, le choc qu'elle a subi fait qu'elle est toujours plongée dans un sommeil paradoxal. Le vol de ses sens a été très long et cela a comme choqué son corps qui a besoin de se remettre de cette épreuve. M'expliqua-t-il.

- Mais elle s'était réveillé avant qu'on ne se mette en route. Elle m'a parlé... Mais une fois que je l'ai prise dans mes bras pour se mettre en chemin elle s'est mise à trembler et être comme évanouie.

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle est vie en ce moment dans sa tête mais elle semble rêver. Elle a perdu ses sens pendant une très longue période. Quand je me trouvais encore dans les troupes des Volturi Alec avaient aussi enlevé les sens d'un vampire pendant une plus longue période que Bella, encore. Une fois qu'il lui a rendu, le vampire s'est retrouvé plongé dans un très long sommeil de plus années. Une fois qu'il s'est réveillé, il avait l'esprit complètement chamboulé. Il était devenu comme fou. Il ne savait plus du tout où il se trouvait, et les personnes qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Dit-il avec une voix où l'on sentait l'angoisse, ce qui ne me rassurait pas du tout.

- Alors tu me dis qu'elle va se réveiller complètement folle . M'angoissais je en me passant les mains dans les cheveux.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne pense pas que ça ira aussi loin. On n'a pas le choix, on doit attendre qu'elle se réveille. Dit-il.

- Je le sais bien, je tiens à rester à ses côtés. »

Je ne regardais même pas s'il était vraiment parti, j'étais obnubilé par ma compagne qui se trouvait au plus mâle en face de moi, et je ne pouvais absolument rien faire pour elle. Je lui pris la main dans les miennes et je la posais sur mon front en fermant les yeux. Je ne faisais que penser à ma compagne qui avait besoin de moi, et je voulais qu'avec se contacte, elle puisse sentir tout mon soutient. Mais d'un coup, je sentis ses doigts bouger contre mon front. Je relevais d'un coup les yeux et je vis ma Bella regarder dans le vide sans rien dire. Ses yeux faisaient des aller et retour dans la pièce, comme si elle était en pleine réflexion, et tout à coup elle se mit à crier, hurler mon prénom avec sa voix rempli de détresse, de tristesse. Elle avait le venin au bord des yeux. Elle se jetait de droit à gauche, la tête partant dans tous les sens sans jamais arrêter de hurler mon prénom. J'entendis Carlisle rentrer dans la pièce, mais il était figé devant le spectacle désolant qu'offrait ma compagne. Au fur et à mesure de ses cris, mon cœur lui, se brisait.

« Ma chérie calme toi, je suis là près de toi... mon amour... Dis je en lui caressant la joue.

- NON NON ! TU MENS JE L'AI VUE MOURIR À CAUSE DE MOI ! Continua-t-elle de crier.

- Mais non je suis là ma belle, tu ne m'as faits aucun mal je ne te le jure ! Essayais-je de la rassurer.

- Jasper... Jasp... Murmura-t-elle. »

Je n'arrivais pas à la raisonner. Alors je la pris dans mes bras tout en sachant qu'elle allait encore s'affoler par se contacte physique, mais je n'avais pas le choix, je voulais absolument qu'elle se rende compte que j'étais à ses côtés et que j'y serais maintenant, pour l'éternité. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux, et l'autre dans son dos pour la serrer tout contre moi. Elle m'avait tellement manqué. Je ne savais pas comme j'avais pu faire sans elle, plus je passais du temps à ses côtés plus notre lien se renforçait. Je m'en voulais tellement pour tout ce qui lui était arrivé par ma faute, si j'avais directement déclaré qu'elle était ma compagne alors tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. Bella ne bougeait pas dans mes bras, elle avait le regard vide tout en chuchotant mon prénom, comme hypnotisé.

« Ma puce, je suis là... Tu le sens ? Je suis contre toi et je vais très bien. Reviens mon amour, reviens-moi, je t'aime, calme toi je t'en prie. Dis-je en la serrant contre moi. »

Je continuais de lui chuchoter des paroles douces et que je voulais rassurantes pendant que toute la famille Cullen nous regardait. Personne ne disait rien mais je sentais grâce à mon pouvoir la peur de tout le monde, ce qui accentuait encore plus la mienne, j'étais plein de doute. Puis je sentis la main de mon poussin se poser sur mon torse pour me repousser doucement.

« Tu es trop près... Jasper... Dit-elle sans me regarder, et s'éloignant de moi. »

D'un côté je me trouvais rassurer qu'elle soit de nouveau elle-même, mais d'un autre côté j'étais triste qu'elle me repousse encore.

« Tu vas bien Bella . Demanda Carlisle qui se rapprocha un peu plus du lit où elle se trouvait.

- Oui il me semble, mais... qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- On t'a ramené après que les Volturi soient partis, on ne pouvait pas te laisser seule dans la clairière, et puis... tu nous avais beaucoup manquer, on s'est beaucoup inquiété pour tu sais ? Expliqua Esmée.

- …

- Que t'est-il arrivé quand tu t'es réveillée ma chérie ? Demandais-je.

- J'ai... j'ai cru que j'avais réussi à te tuer à cause de Victoria... Dit-elle penaude, elle n'osait pas me regarder en face.

- Je vais très bien comme tu le vois, alors rassures-toi ma puce. Souriais-je. »

Je n'osais pas tenter une approche, elle était encore trop fragile. J'avais très peur pour elle, malgré l'affolement qu'on pouvait voir chez elle, je ne ressentais rien venant d'elle grâce à mon don. Je ne savais de quel mal elle souffrait et je ne pouvais donc pas l'aider au mieux. Je tentais quand même de lui envoyer une dose de calme pour qu'elle se relaxe. Mais elle rien ne changea, elle tourna juste son regard vers moi, sachant que c'est de moi que cela venait.

« Ça ne fonctionnera pas, grâce à mon bouclier tu ne pourras rien tenter contre moi. Dit-elle très calme.

- Bella... Je ne tiens pas à m'en prendre à toi, je veux juste t'aider... Voulais-je la rassurer tout en sentant les autres membres de la famille Cullen en pleine confusion et blesser par son manque de confiance.

- Je ne vous connais pas et je n'ai donc pas confiance en vous, les seules personnes en qui j'avais confiance m'ont trahi comme mon compagnon d'âme, Riley. Déclara-t-elle, se voulant sèche mais on sentait l'étendue de ses blessures dans sa voix.

- Riley n'était pas ton compagnon et nous étions ta famille avec que tout cela ne tourne pas au cauchemar, intervint Rosalie. »

Je vis Bella se tourner face à Rosalie, elle se trouvait en pleine réflexion, elle se posait une tonne de question sur la véracité des dires de ma sœur.

« Alors pourquoi m'avoir abandonné ! Dit-elle en colère.

- Car... Nous avions écouté tes volontés, tu ne voulais plus être proche de ce monde qui te faisait peur maintenant, depuis... Expliqua Esmée sans pouvoir continuer, on sentait que l'avoir quitté avait été très dure pour elle, et la retrouver dans ces conditions l'était d'autant plus.

- Depuis ? Répéta Bella, incrédule.

- Depuis que j'ai tenté de te tuer lors de ton anniversaire qui se passait chez nous, il y a de ça plusieurs années. Coupé je les autres membres Cullen, je tenais à le dire moi-même. »

Elle me fixa, mais ne dit rien.

« Tu es honnête... Remarqua-t-elle, on pouvait presque deviner un sourire derrière son regard mort et vide.

- Je fais tout pour... Tentais-je de plaisanter. »

On se regardait, on ne disait rien, mais on avait occulté tout ce qui nous entourait et on ne voyait que nous. On était dans notre bulle et on profitait totalement de ce moment, qui n'avait pas besoin de parole.

« Bella... Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu as vécu mais l'amnésie chez les vampires n'est pas courante. Je n'ai même jamais vu ça. Intervint Carlisle incertains.

- Qu'essayez-vous de me dire ? Demanda Bella totalement calme, ou du moins en apparence car je ne pouvais pas voir ses ressentis profonds. »

Or je sentais l'incertitude à Carlisle avec une petite dose de peur pour Bella. Ce qui ne me rassura pas du tout.

« L'amnésie est due, chez les humains, à une réaction à l'encontre d'un événement qui a traumatisé le sujet. Or un vampire se trouve rarement traumatisé. Et encore plus rare quand on trouve deux vampires dans le même cas. Mais je pense que cela est dû au fait vous êtes encore des nouveau-nés. Vous avez encore des réflexes d'humains et donc l'esprit possède encore des réflexes d'auto-protection que les humains ont. Je pense que cette amnésie disparaîtra avec le temps avec la maturité que tu auras avec l'expérience du monde vampirique et aussi par le développement de ton corps. Rassura Carlisle en serrant Esmée tout contre lui qui ressentait beaucoup de peur pour sa fille qu'elle venait enfin de retrouver. »

Bella ne dit rien et jeta encore un regard furtif vers Rosalie. Elle semblait très intriguer par ma sœur, elle voulait quelque chose mais je ne pouvais pas savoir ce que c'était. Je n'ai jamais autant voulu que mon satané don fonctionne un jour, et la seule fois que je voulais vraiment, par-dessus tout, m'en servir, je ne le pouvais pas. Rosalie semblait comprendre le message de Bella et se tourna vers notre famille dont moi.

« J'aimerais m'entretenir avec Bella seule à seule si cela est possible et si elle le veut bien ? Demanda-t-elle tout en me fixant du regard. »

Bella acquiesça en réponse à Rosalie et toute la famille sortit de la pièce, sauf Esmée qui avait vraiment de se séparer de sa fille récemment retrouver, elle ressentait une grande peur pour elle. La peur de la perdre de nouveau, de ce qu'elle a bien pu vivre à cause d'eux. Et enfin une culpabilité avec une douleur qui m'aurait mise à genoux, mais je ne ressentis plus rien d'un sel coud. Je sentis une main prendre la mienne et je vis que c'était Bella qui avait dû voir que je souffrais à cause de mon don et elle avait partagé son bouclier avec moi pour que je ne sois plus torturé. Je lui souris doucement et je lui lâche la main.

« Je vous laisse entre vous, Bella n'hésite pas, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit appelé je serais là pour toi. Dis je en sortant de ma chambre, à mon tour. »

Je rejoins tout le monde dans le salon et on décida tous de sortir de la maison pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux filles. Depuis que nous avions retrouvé Bella, il n'y avait qu'Emmett qui n'avait encore rien dit. Je ne pouvais plus rien ressentir grâce à Bella, la porter de son don m'impressionnais, mais je savais grâce aux ressentis que j'avais eus avant qu'il était totalement perdu face à sa sœur amnésique. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à elle et il pensait sûrement qu'il y avait un risque qu'il ne la retrouve jamais comme avant. Il avait ressenti une grande haine pour Victoria et Riley pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à Bella, tout en ne sachant pas vraiment la teneur des tortures qu'elle avait subies. Je crois qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir pire ennemi que son imagination dans ses moments là, on pouvait s'imaginer n'importe quoi, tous les souffrances possible et inimaginable qu'elle aurait pu subir pendant notre absence, et à ce moment-là je ne savais pas comme j'étais proche de la vérité.

.

PDV de Rosalie

.

Sur le chemin de retour je voyais mon compagnon fixé Bella qui se trouvait inconsciente dans les bras de Jasper. Elle s'était réveillée quand Alec était parti mais elle a eu juste le temps de dire quelque mot avant de retomber dans l'inconscience. On avait tous prit peur jusqu'au moment où Carlisle nous expliqua que c'était normal, Alec avait maintenu son pouvoir trop longtemps sur Bella, ce qui fait qu'elle tombe dans un coma plus ou moins long en fonction de la volonté du vampire qui le subit. Emmett, par contre ne disait toujours rien. Son côté espiègle avait disparu. On pouvait dire qu'il n'était plus du tout lui-même.  
Une fois rentré, Jasper conduisit Bella dans sa chambre et resta avec elle, à ses côtés attendant qu'elle se réveille. Pendant ce temps-là, nous étions tous dans le salon.

« Il faut qu'on fasse le point sur ce que l'on vient de vivre. On a perdu 5 de nos compagnons. Commença Carmen se tenant aux côtés de son mari.

- Alice et Edward se sont enfuis je pense. Dis-je. Depuis le départ ils manigançaient les deux, je suis sur que je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Ils avaient même très peur quand ils ont vu Bella arriver avec son amie Angela.

- Effectivement, Edward avait très peur et Alice aussi, mais à aucun moment ils ont manifesté un peu de bonheur de voir qu'elle était en faite vivante. Ils semblaient, en fait, déçu et contrarié de la retrouver en face d'eux, mais ensuite vint la peur en découvrant le plan de Victoria. Acquiesça Elaezar.

- Quand sont-ils partis ? Demanda Carlisle.

- Je ne l'ai plus vue à partir du moment où Bella s'est jetée sur Jasper. Après je n'ai fait que fixé Jasper et Bella qui se battaient ensemble. Annonçais-je.

- Mais qu'on il fait exactement ? Que craignent-ils ? S'interrogea Elaezar. Et pourquoi mes filles sont-elles parties alors ?

- Elles on peut être suivi Edward vue que Tanya se le tape. Grinça Emmett. »

Je ne savais pas exactement la teneur de l'affaire et à quel point Alice et Edward étaient impliqués dans l'enlèvement de Bella et de ses tortures, mais je suis sûr d'une chose, qu'ils avaient un rôle là-dedans. Mais que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Je ne pense pas que l'affaire est encore terminée, de plus Victoria était toujours dans la nature, attendant qu'une chose, que sa vengeance arrive enfin.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur : Encore désolé du temps que j'ai mis pour publier de nouveau et j'aurais encore des difficulté la semaine prochaine car j'ai les partiels. Mais je ferais de mon mieux pour ceux qui me suivent merci beaucoup à tous en tout cas ^^.**_


End file.
